Flugträume
by Trovia
Summary: Sirius verarbeitet Askaban. Kingsley bearbeitet die Black Akte. Beide arbeiten an ihrem Verhältnis zueinander, obwohl es schwule Zauberer angeblich gar nicht gibt. In anderen Worten: Trovia versucht Slash. KingsleySirius, OotP.
1. Kapitel 1: Der Zauberer

**Papierkram: **_Sirius Black und Kingsley Shacklebolt (asexuelle Version) gehören J.K. Rowling. Das Slash-Add-On gehört mir, bzw. der Fanfic-Gemeinde, aber ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

_Für die Akten: acht Kapitel. Diese Geschichte enthält Beschreibungen von Sex, die zahm genug sind, dass ich sie schwulen Freunden geben konnte, ohne in Verlegenheit zu geraten. Also in anderen Worten, fast keine. _

_Nein, ich habe keine Wette verloren. Ich habe ein Plotbunny niedergejagt und gegrillt._

_Dank und Widmung für diese Geschichte gehen an Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Zauberfee1979, KitKat2006, Angel de la Luna und Mariacharly, weil sie mir erklärt haben, wie man Liebesgeschichten schreibt, sowie im Voraus schon mal an PadBlack. Die Erklärungen waren natürlich makellos; die Fehler habe ich alle höchstpersönlich gemacht. _

_Seid gnädig und großzügig mit euren Reviews, denn Slash ist für mich neu und ungewohnt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :-)_

* * *

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 1: Der Zauberer  
**_(1974 - 1995)_

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt erfuhr mit neun, dass er ein Zauberer war. 

Es geschah an einem heißen Julitag bei einem Fußballspiel. Mit neun war Kingsley größer als die meisten Zwölfjährigen und spielte im Tor, aber an diesem Tag war er nicht sehr gut und hatte schon zwei Tore zugelassen. Die Jungs aus dem anderen Team hatten ihn getriezt und einen doofen Neger genannt. Er war so frustriert, dass er am Liebsten geheult hätte. Er wollte unbedingt, dass seine Mannschaft gewann. Als der Ball wieder unhaltbar auf die linke Ecke zuschoss, sprang er in eine vollendete Parade und flog und flog höher, und der Ball fror in der Luft ein und wartete darauf, dass er ihn pflückte wie eine Pflaume. Sanft landete er dann auf der Torlinie.

Auf dem Platz kehrte absolute Stille ein. Alle versammelten Eltern und Spieler starrten ihn an. Seine Mutter schluchzte auf und zerrte ihn vom Platz. Sie rief seinen Vater an und redete aufgeregt in die Hörmuschel, bis er schließlich heimkam. Zwei Tage lang fragte Kingsley sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte, bis seine Eltern ihn ins Wohnzimmer riefen und ihm erklärten, dass nicht nur sein Vater ein Zauberer sei, sondern auch er, Kingsley zaubern lernen und in zwei Jahren einen Brief von der magischen Schule Hogwarts erhalten würde.

Kingsley fand das alles sehr verwirrend und irgendwie cool, aber er fand schade, dass sie ihn nicht mehr Fußball spielen ließen (in Hogwarts lernte er dann allerdings Quidditch kennen, und der Gram wurde alt und starb). Stattdessen blätterte er in Zauberbüchern und Tranklexika, und sein Vater schenkte ihm einen Kinderzauberstab.

„Papa", fragte er seinen Vater eines Abends nach dem Essen. „Warum hast du mir eigentlich nie gesagt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?"

Sein Vater hatte geseufzt und älter ausgesehen als sonst. „Die Zaubererwelt ist nicht so sicher wie deine Welt, Junge", hatte er geantwortet. „Wir haben einen Krieg gegen einen Mann, der Muggel wie deine Mutter oder Kinder von Muggeln wie dich nicht mag. Ihr könnt euch dort nicht verteidigen."

Als Kingsley nach Hogwarts kam und die große, glitzernde magische Welt kennenlernte, setzte er sich daher mit kindlichem Ernst in die vorderste Reihe und lernte, wie man sich verteidigte. Er hielt es für vernünftig; seit er in Hogwarts war, hatte seine Mutter immerzu Angst um ihn. Er war ein Hufflepuff, der seinem Haus als fleißiger Schüler und fairer Treiber Ehre machte, und als er in die sechste Klasse kam, war der Krieg dann sowieso vorbei.

Kingsley hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings schon zweierlei festgestellt: Erstens wollte er ein Auror sein, so wie sein Papa in der Strafpatrouille, nur besser. Zweitens hatte er allen Grund, sich in der Zaubererwelt in Acht zu nehmen, denn er war nicht nur ein Halbblut, sondern er war vor allem schwul.

* * *

An einem Sommermorgen 1993 herrschte Chaos, als Kingsley zur Arbeit kam. Memos flatterten aufgeregt umher, Auroren diskutierten hektisch in den Gängen, Scrimgeours Bürotür war feste verschlossen. Als Kingsley nach dem Grund für den Trubel fragte, zeigte man ihm wortlos die Zeitung, und die Schlagzeile teilte ihm in Großbuchstaben mit, dass Sirius Black aus dem Zauberergefängnis entkommen sei. 

Kingsley hatte einen Moment lang auf das Foto geschaut, das ein eingefallenes, unbewegliches vampirisches Gesicht zeigte, dessen Augen sich nur manchmal hoben und den Leser gefährlich klar ansahen, ohne zu blinzeln. Als Kingsley ein Spieler im Hausteam wurde, war Black schon lange mit der Schule fertig, aber erinnerte sich daran, den geschmeidigen Gryffindor-Treiber in der Luft zaubern gesehen zu haben, und der Verbrecher auf dem Foto hätte gut ein völlig anderer Mann sein können.

Aber dann hatte sich die Bürotür geöffnet, Scrimgeour war herausgehumpelt und hatte ihn vor seinen Schreibtisch traktiert. Als Kingsley eintraf, war auch Amelia Bones da, die Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, die Kingsley bisher noch nicht einmal beachtet hätte, hätte er mitten in der AMS einen Tango getanzt.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt", hatte Scrimgeour gesagt, als präsentiere er ein Möbelstück. „Einer unserer besten Ermittler, seit Moody in der Rente ist. Geben Sie ihm ein Haar und er sagt Ihnen, wer der Besitzer ist und was er als letztes gegessen hat. Er ist ein exzellenter Duellant. Sein Sabberfluch haut sogar Sie um, gnä' Frau. Und er ist absolut neutral. Halbblut. Keine Verbindungen zu irgendwelchen Reinblutfamilien."

Amelia Bones hatte ihm einen langen Blick durch ihr Monokel zugeworfen. „In welchem Jahr hat Ihr Training begonnen, junger Mann?"

„1983, Ma'am", hatte Kingsley wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet. „Ich war in der Ausbildungswelle nach dem Krieg."

„Sehr gut", hatte Miss Bones gesagt und Scrimgeour zugenickt.

Zum ersten und einzigen Mal in seinem Leben hatte sein Halbblutstatus Kingsley zu etwas qualifiziert.

* * *

Einen Monat später hatte Kingsley jedes Foto zusammengetragen, das je von Black aufgenommen worden war, jede Briefzeile, die noch von ihm erhalten war, jeden Statusreport, den er je als Auror eingereicht hatte. An der Wand seiner Bürozelle hingen Aufnahmen vom Tanz des Trauzeugen bei der Hochzeit der Potters, das überlegene Lächeln eines siegessicheren Siebtklässlers, die ausdruckslose Miene des ordentlichen Kinds auf dem Familienportrait, Pressefotos des jungen Auroren. 

Ältere Auroren begannen die Bürozelle zu meiden.

Kingsley wusste alles über den Mann, was es zu wissen gab, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich versteckte. Er suchte alte Freunde Blacks auf, die ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlugen und ihn nicht so gut gekannt haben wollten. Er ging nach Askaban und sprach mit den Lestranges, aber sie lachten ihm nur ins Gesicht, und wenn irgendwelche Todesser dem Mann irgendwann nahegestanden hatten, waren sie heute verrückt oder tot.

_He, ich hab heute Nacht von Dir geträumt_, hatte Black mit fünfzehn in einem Ferienbrief an Remus Lupin notiert, der in einem merkwürdigen Kontrast zu den sonst kurzen, kantigen Notizen in krakeliger Jungenschrift stand. _Du warst der Wolf und es war Vollmond, aber Dein Fell war rot und gold, und Du warst ganz friedlich und hast Dich von mir kraulen lassen. James hat sein Wahrsagebuch rausgeholt und gesagt, dass das bedeutet, wir gewinnen den Quidditchpokal, aber ich glaube, dass es heißt, Du musst Dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen, wenn Du bei uns/in Hogwarts bist. Ich mach' mir aber doch Sorgen, wenn Du nicht in Hogwarts bist, ich kenn' Eure Hütte. Alles in Ordnung bei Euch?_

Ausgerechnet an Halloween drang Black unbemerkt in Hogwarts ein und verwüstete das Portrait der alten Dame, aber Kingsley wusste genauso wenig, wie es ihm gelungen war, wie er nachvollziehen konnte, wie ihm von vorneherein die Flucht aus Askaban geglückt war. Er verdächtigte Lupin der Zurückhaltung wichtiger Informationen, aber wenn der Lehrer log, dann log er überzeugend.

Später im Jahr gelang es Black, in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors einzudringen und einen Freund Harry Potters mit einem Messer zu bedrohen, aber Kingsley fand wiederum keine Hinweise auf seine Vorgehensweise, und Scrimgeour musste wilde Drohungen gegen den Zauberergamot ausstoßen, um Kingsley vor der Kritik zu schützen. Er nahm wortlos hin, als Rekrutin Tonks ihm für Recherche zugeteilt wurde, steckte Albus Dumbledores Sorge kommentarlos ein und kümmerte sich lieber um die Frage, warum Black sich immer noch keinen Zauberstab gestohlen hatte. Er war entweder verrückter, als Kingsley glaubte, oder mächtiger. Natürlich nahm man weitläufig an, dass der Mann verrückt sei, aber Kingsley war sich da nicht so sicher. Man brauchte einen klaren Kopf, um aus Askaban auszubrechen. Im Übrigen ging er vom Schlimmsten aus, und ein klarer Black war schlimmer als ein verwirrter.

_Bin von daheim weg, für immer, und wohne bei James_, melde eine schmuddelige Notiz an Peter Pettigrew von 1976. _Mr. Potter hilft mir, eine Wohnung zu finden. _Dann doppelt unterstrichen: _Ich hoffe, ich leb' gerade lang genug, um bei ihrer Beerdigung dabei zu sein. _

Nach dem Skandal zu Schuljahresende hatte Kingsley sich mit seinen Fragen bei Severus Snape unbeliebt gemacht, weitere scharfe Kritik vom Gamot eingeheimst, eine enge Freundschaft zu Aurorin Tonks geschlossen und im Prinzip kein Privatleben mehr übrig, weshalb sein Freund, der ein Muggel war und sowieso nicht gern verheimlicht wurde, ihn verließ. Während der Rest der Zentrale wegen des Trimagischen Turniers durch die Lande wuselte, sprach Kingsley erneut mit all den Zeugen, zerbrach sich den Kopf über die ungelösten Rätsel und kam zu einer Erkenntnis, die ihn tief erschütterte.

Er kam zu dieser Erkenntnis, weil Albus Dumbledores Kritik aus dem Gamot plötzlich nachließ und Remus Lupin plötzlich nicht nur mit ihm sprach, sondern auch überzeugt war, dass Black schon immer mal nach Chile wollte. Es war eine schreckliche Erkenntnis, eine Erkenntnis, die zu ungeheuerlich war, um überhaupt in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Aber Kingsley gab einen Gedankengang nicht auf, nur weil er ihm nicht gefiel. Außerdem, dachte er, als Mike seine Sachen bei ihm abholte, war es auch nicht die erste ungeheuerliche Erkenntnis seines Lebens.

Er versuchte mit Tonks zu sprechen, aber Tonks hatte gerade eine eigene Erkenntnis über ihrer beider Verhältnis zueinander hinter sich, und da Kingsley diese Erkenntnis nicht geteilt hatte, sprach Tonks gerade nur mit ihm, wenn sie unbedingt musste.

Also ging er zu Scrimgeour, der die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug und ihm erklärte, dass er ihn zum Check nach St. Mungos schicken und ablösen lassen musste, wenn der Stress um den Fall Black ihm jetzt schon so zusetze.

Aber dann geschah das Drama um den armen Cedric Diggory, und Kingsley wurde endgültig klar, dass in der Zaubererwelt sehr viele Dinge vor sich gingen, die mal die eine und mal die andere Partei unter allen Umständen für sich behielt.

Er besuchte Albus Dumbledore zwei Tage nach Ferienbeginn in seinem Büro.

„Sie wissen es, ich weiß es", sagte er. „Sirius Black muss unschuldig sein."

Albus Dumbledore sah ihn lange und mit ernsten Augen an.

„Mr. Shacklebolt", sagte er schließlich. „Haben Sie jemals vom Orden des Phönix gehört?"

* * *

Sirius Black hinterließ den Eindruck eines Panthers, der hinter den Gitterstäben lauerte, die Muskeln unter dem glänzenden Fell spielen ließ und die Zuschauer mit gefährlichen, wachen Augen musterte. Alles an ihm wirkte dunkler, als es war, und zog den Blick auf sich, als sei Magie noch die geringste seiner Fähigkeiten, obwohl er sich nur vom Küchentisch im Grimmauldplatz erhob und Kingsleys Hand schüttelte. 

Seinen Hand fühlte sich hart und schwielig an, und Kingsley dachte an zwölf Jahre Askaban, zwei Jahre Flucht. Er wusste alles über diesen Mann, außer den wichtigen Dingen.

„Ich leite die Ermittlung gegen Sie", sagte er. „Es ist mir eine Ehre."

„Oh, da bin ich sicher", erwiderte Black sardonisch und ein wenig wild. „Es ist ja keine schöne Sache, wenn man erkennt, dass man zwei Jahre lang seine Zeit verschwendet hat. Und dann für eine Regierung, die nichts taugt. Ich hoffe, Sie sind jetzt nicht allzu geknickt."

Sirius Black war eine merkwürdige Mischung des charmanten Jungen auf den Fotos, nur nicht mehr charmant, und des reglosen Verbrechers auf den Fahndungsbildern, nur nicht mehr reglos. Es war eine Mischung, die nicht weiter von dem pfeilgefährlichen, unberechenbaren Feind, dem anbetungswürdigen Märtyrerhelden entfernt sein könnte, zu dem er sich in Kingsleys Kopf entwickelt hatte.

Es war irgendwie enttäuschend.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	2. Kapitel 2: Das Reinblut

**Papierkram: **_Siehe erstes Kapitel für den Disclaimer. Siehe Review-Antworten für die Reviews. Und die Verursacher der rund achtzig Hits, für die ich __kein __Review bekommen habe, haben ihre gute Tat pro Tag nicht begangen und ganz bestimmt furchtbare Schuldgefühle (man stelle sich vor, sie gehen das beichten... was kostet das? Zwei Vater Unser und drei Ave Maria? „Vater, ich habe gesündigt und kein Review geschrieben." - „Sie haben was?"). _

_Wie auch immer. Meine erste Prüfung ist vorbei, und ob ich sie bestanden habe oder nicht, wir feiern das mit einem neuen Kapitel. Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen, und bitte schreibt mir (wieder) ein Review. :-) _

* * *

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 2: Das Reinblut  
**_(3.9.1995 - 8.11.1995) _

* * *

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du dir _gedacht_, Tonks?"

Kingsley war bei hundertachtzig Pfund fast einen Meter neunzig groß. Die Pfunde setzten sich aus reiner Muskulatur zusammen, und seine tiefe, volltönende Stimme machte ihn auch nicht gerade zu einem unaufdringlichen Gesprächspartner. Kingsley hatte daher wie viele massive Männer gelernt, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen, nichts zu zerbrechen und generell nicht aufzufallen.

Das galt allerdings nicht, wenn _Arbeit _gefährdet war. Kingsley duldete mit Arbeit keinen Spaß und war nun einmal Nymphadoras Vorgesetzter. Als er die Black-Akte mit einem Knall auf den Küchentisch fallen ließ und die Aurorin niederstarrte, zuckte sie sichtlich zusammen. Wenn sie bedauerte, ihn eingelassen zu haben, war das Kingsley allerdings egal. Die Schonphase für Tonks war vorbei.

„_Drei Tage lang_ überlasse ich dir einen Fall, weil ich _einmal_ im Feld bin." Jedes Wort saß wie ein Peitschenhieb. „_Zwei Tage _lasse ich mir damit Zeit, deine Arbeit zu überprüfen, weil du es langsam können _müsstest_..." Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. „...und _dann _finde ich eine Akte vor, die so offensichtlich gefälscht ist wie Hufflepuffs Bart." Düster intensivierte er seinen Blick. „Gib mir einen Grund, Tonks, nur einen, aus dem ich nicht zu Scrimgeour gehe und dich feuern lasse."

Kingsley war von vorneherein nicht für Inkompetenz aufgelegt; er hatte eine miserable Woche hinter sich. Erst steckte Scrimgeour ihn ohne jede Vorwarnung in Dawlishs Team, der ausgerechnet eine Vampirfamilie jagte - und Kingsley hasste Vampire -, dann biss ihn dieses Biest von einem Nosferatu fast in die Wade, Mike lief ihm in seiner Lieblingsbar über den Weg, und jetzt stellte er auch noch fest, dass Tonks seine kostbare Black-Akte mit Lügen gespickt hatte, die selbst das Büro für _Muggelartefakte_ auf eine Meile roch.

Eine Strähne in Tonks' Stirn färbte sich von Pink in schüchternes Mausbraun, als sie zu ihm aufsah. „Du deckst als Ordensmitglied meinen Rücken?", bot sie scheu an.

„_Falsch_", donnerte Kingsley. „Ich stelle als Ordensmitglied sicher, dass ich nur mit _kompetenten _Leuten arbeite."

„Du magst mich zu gern, um mich zu feuern?"

Kingsley sah sie düster an.

Tonks seufzte. „Du wirst dir einen Tee servieren lassen, zuhören und erkennen, dass alles einen guten Grund hat und eine tolle Idee war?"

Kingsley verdrehte die Augen.

„Bitte?", fügte sie hinzu.

Kingsley gab auf. Frustriert ließ er sich auf den zweiten Stuhl in Tonks' winziger Küche fallen und wartete ungeduldig, während sie aufstand, dabei den Tisch umrannte und die Suche nach sauberen Tassen aufnahm. Eigentlich war es ein schöner Abend; warme Sommersonne fiel durch die Dachschräge, und von der Winkelgasse drang Kinderlärm herauf. Er könnte mit Mike im Kino sein, dachte er sehnsüchtig. Er könnte im Pubsein und ein paar alte Bekanntschaften auffrischen, wenn er nicht befürchten müsste, Mike dort über den Weg zu laufen. Davon abgesehen, dass er hier saß und sich von Tonks mit Tee bestechen ließ, verstand sich. Als er sich ungeduldig räusperte, drehte sie sich um.

„Ich arbeite an einem Plan, der die Menschheit im Großen und Ganzen verbessert", sagte sie strahlend. „Es ist ein großartiger Plan, ich habe ihn genau durchdacht. Er wird den Zusammenhalt und die Zufriedenheit im Orden erhöhen, so dass größerer Enthusiasmus eintritt, der zu größerer Arbeitsleistung führt, weshalb wir den Krieg für England gewinnen. Wenn er richtig ausbricht, meine ich", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. „Meinst du, er bricht bald aus?"

Kingsley schnaubte. Wortlos hob er die Black-Akte auf und schwenkte sie auffordernd. Sie sah an sich schon offiziell aus: pechschwarz, magisch mit Passwörtern versiegelt, mit dem Ministeriumswappen versehen und mit verschiedenen Aurorenzaubern gesichert. Blacks Akte war höchst vertraulich. Tonks hatte Glück, sie überhaupt öffnen zu dürfen.

„Ähm, ja", sagte Tonks und wandte sich wieder der Vorbereitung des Tees zu. „Weißt du noch, wie du mit Professor Dumbledore über Sirius' Fall gesprochen hast? Als er gesagt hat, wir hätten jetzt keine Zeit, uns darum zu kümmern? Schau, ich glaube, er hat sich geirrt. Kann vorkommen, ja? Er ist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Er hat sicher nicht geglaubt, dass wir _mehr Zeit _haben werden, wenn der Krieg einmal ausbricht, als jetzt. Also hab ich mit Dung gesprochen, und der hatte ein paar tolle Ideen dazu, wie wir Sirius' Akte ein bisschen aufpolieren könnten, anstatt nur so zu tun, als sei er nicht im Land."

„Dung", wiederholte Kingsley langsam und fassungslos.

„Jaah", stimmte Tonks zu. Sie schwenkte den Zauberstab etwas zu heftig, und die Teekanne sprang scheppernd in die Luft, aber dann kochte das Wasser rasant auf. „Dung weiß richtig viel darüber, wie man Entlastungsindizien fälscht, wusstest du das? Naja, jedenfalls dachten wir, dass es nicht falsch sein kann, wenn wir Sirius' Fall schon ein bisschen in die richtige Richtung treiben. Kann nicht schaden, den Freispruch schon mal vorzubereiten, was?"

„Freispruch", sagte Kingsley schwach. Das Klappern der Tassen geriet in den Hintergrund, während er Blacks Akte ergriff und noch einmal durchblätterte. Sie war mal so hübsch gewesen. Alles richtig abgelegt. Minutiöse Notizen. Farbliche Markierungen. All diese Dinge waren immer noch da, aber jetzt wurden sie durch hässliche Komponente verunziert. Unscheinbare Nebensätze, durch die Ereignisse andere Eindrücke hinterließen, als der Fall war. Schlussfolgerungen im Profil, von denen vorher nie die Rede gewesen war.

Tonks hatte eine Rentnerin aufgetrieben - oder womöglich erfunden -, die behauptete, dass Sirius Black seit einem Jahr ein friedliches Leben als Dauergast auf einer Muggel-Rennbahn führe und Muggel nicht hasse, sondern regelmäßig liebevoll tätschle. Sie verwies auf das Verhörprotokoll der Muggel, die Pettigrews Explosivzauber nicht erwischt hatte, und das so überhaupt nicht existierte, und stellte darin die Behauptung auf, der vermeintlich tote Pettigrew sei auf einem Hippogreif davon geflogen, oder vielleicht auf einem geflügelten Schwein, Kingsley war sich da nicht sicher. Sie arbeitete Rattenhaare in das Protokoll jedes Orts ein, den ein Auror je für den Fall untersucht hatte: Godrics Hollow, die Gänge von Hogwarts, Potters Haus in Surrey, es fehlte nur Blacks Zelle. Sie hatte alles Menschenmögliche getan, um ihrer beiden Karrieren für immer zu ruinieren.

Seine Tasse war durch die Luft geschwebt und schlug hart vor ihm auf. Abwesend reparierte Kingsley den Knacks mit einem Wutschen seines Zauberstabs.

„Kingsley", sagte Tonks beschwörend, und Kingsley bemerkte, dass die junge Aurorin sich auf der anderen Seite des Tischs niedergelassen hatte und ihn mit intensiven, beschwörenden braunen Augen ansah - ihrer natürlichen Augenfarbe. „Wir können etwas für Sirius _tun_. Er ist auf uns _angewiesen_. Wir sind _Auroren_ geworden, um Männer wie ihn zu beschützen. Sirius _braucht _uns, oder er sitzt _in zehn Jahren _noch im Grimmauldplatz fest."

Kingsley verzog das Gesicht. Seiner Meinung nach konnte Black sich zur Hölle scheren, aber vielleicht hatte er das auch schon getan und war zurückgekehrt, weil nicht mal die ihn da haben wollten. Kingsley war erst seit zwei Monaten im Orden, aber der Mann machte nur Ärger. Erst hatte er allem und jedem widersprochen und jeden von Dumbledores Plänen in Frage gestellt; letzte Zeit saß er nur noch in den Schatten, stierte sie alle düster an und verbreitete Untergangsstimmung. Er war schlecht für die Atmosphäre und miserabel für die Moral. Er hegte einen Groll gegen Snape und scheinbar auch gegen Professor Dumbledore. Er brachte Molly gegen sich auf, er forderte eine Stimme bei Abstimmungen ein, obwohl er überhaupt nichts tat. Er machte ihm das Leben schwer, indem er ihm Arbeit in der Zentrale aufhalste, und Kingsley war nie sicher, ob der Mann nicht eines Tages die Geduld verlieren, durch London wandern und ihn seinen Job kosten würde.

Black war eine _Plage _für den Orden, er war völlig nutzlos. Er machte mehr Arbeit, als der Grimmauldplatz wert war. Er gefährdete ihre Mission und vermutlich auch die Sicherheit des jungen Harry. Bevor sie sich für die Schichten im Ministerium entschieden, hatte er allen Ernstes in den Raum gestellt, sie könnten selbst mit Potter in die Mysteriumsabteilung einbrechen und die Prophezeiung stehlen, bevor der Dunkle Lord es versuchte.

„Mit der Akte hab ich das vielleicht nicht so geschickt angestellt, aber ich hab noch andere Ideen", sagte Tonks und zählte auf. „Wann auch immer sich neue Indizien ergeben, können wir sie so hindrehen, dass Sirius auf gar keinen Fall der Täter sein kann. Wir können Leute aus dem Orden befragen, ein paar sind doch richtig respektabel, und sie können was erfinden, das ihn entlastet. Wir könnten sogar überlegen, wie wir Beweise fälschen, die für seine Unschuld sprechen."

Langsam schüttelte Kingsley den Kopf, damit die vielen langen Sätze in die richtigen Schubladen purzelten. Er war nur fünf Tage lang aus London fort gewesen, aber offenbar hatte das völlig ausgereicht, damit Tonks den Verstand verlor.

„Tonks", sagte er hilflos. „Woher der Fatalismus? Warum der plötzliche... _Wahnsinn_?"

Mit einem Mal wirkte Tonks verloren. „Na, wegen Sturgis", antwortete sie kleinlaut. „Und es ist kein Wahnsinn."

„Sturgis? Sturgis Podmore?"

„Du weißt es noch gar nicht?"

„Was weiß ich noch nicht?"

Tonks sah ihn mit großen, jungen Augen an. „Er ist auf der Wachschicht erwischt worden, Kingsley", erwiderte sie. „Sie haben ihn zu sechs Monaten Askaban verurteilt, und keiner im Orden macht was dagegen - dabei würden sie ihn sicher früher gehen lassen, wenn Professor Dumbledore gesteht, dass er ihn beauftragt hat."

Alles Blut war aus Kingsleys Gesicht gewichen; er ließ die Tasse sinken, bevor sie zwischen seinen Fingern zerbrechen konnte. Sturgis Podmore. In Askaban. _Jetzt schon. _Kingsley hatte Askaban gesehen, dort Gefangene befragt. Allein die Nebel auf der Insel ließen ihn schaudern. Er wünschte niemandem Askaban.

„Und ich dachte, was ist, wenn das wir sind." Tonks schluckte. „Was ist, wenn wir in Askaban landen, so wie Sturgis oder Sirius. Lassen sie uns dann auch einfach verrotten? Sind wir dann auch so wenig wert? Verraten wir Scrimgeour, um Dumbledores Drachenfutter zu sein?" Sie presste die Hände auf den Tisch, bis die Knöchel weiß wurden. „Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich nichts mache, wenn ich doch könnte", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Ich will verdammt sein."

Und Kingsley, der Tonks gut kannte, erkannte eins: Sie würde diese Sache nicht ruhen lassen, ganz egal, ob er es untersagte oder diskutierte oder bettelte. Sie würde weiter hinter seinem Rücken seine Akte manipulieren und sich selbst, ihn, Black, vielleicht den ganzen Orden in Gefahr bringen. Sie würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen, und wenn er sie Scrimgeour meldete und sie plauderte, waren sie ebenfalls alle am Ende. Er hatte, wenn er nicht selbst in Askaban landen wollte, eigentlich nur eine Wahl.

Er musste sich selbst um Blacks Entlastung kümmern.

* * *

Kingsleys Mutter hatte ihren Sohn einst liebevoll ein vollblütiges Halbblut genannt. Sie hatte geliebt, dass Kingsley den Kontakt zur Muggelwelt nie ganz verloren hatte, und dass der Grund dafür in der sexuellen Identität ihres Sohnes lag, hatte sie nie interessiert. Es hatte sie beide verbunden; während Abe Shacklebolt zum Zaubererpokerabend im _Eberkopf _verschwand (und sich wunderte, warum sein Sohn nicht heiratete), gingen sie zusammen ins Kino oder besuchten den Jahrmarkt. 

Kingsley _brauchte_ die Muggelwelt. Sie war der Ort, an dem man nicht angestarrt wurde, als hätte man Hörner und zwei Köpfe, wenn man beiläufig erwähnte, und übrigens, ich schlafe mit Männern, und ja, das gibt es wirklich, sogar unter Auroren. Muggel hatten sogar Bars und eine Szene, in der man Männer traf, die so tuffig waren, wie sie nur sein wollten. In der Zaubererwelt, hatte er hingegen schon in der fünften Klasse festgestellt, existierte nicht einmal das Konzept - oder wenn doch, dann war es etwas, das man vage mit schmutzigen Toiletten hinter Quidditchstadien verband. Er hatte nicht einmal den _Versuch_ unternommen, Tonks zu erklären, warum er sich nicht für sie interessierte - Tonks dachte, dass ein toleranter Zauberer Muggel _tätschelte_.

Als ein Zauberer, der die Roben nach Feierabend im Schrank versteckte und sich in der Kneipenstraße von Muggel-London herumtrieb, besaß Kingsley jedoch auch wenig Kontakt zu den eingefleischten reinblütigen Zauberern, die den Kern von Zaubererengland bildeten. Das Denken im Maßstab reiner Magie war ihm nie in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er kannte die meisten Haushaltszauber nicht, denn er hatte sie nie gebraucht. Er hatte nie einen einzigen Blick in Gilderoy Lockharts Bücher für Alltagsmagie geworfen, auch wenn der Mann, man musste das zugeben, so heiß war wie eine rattige Veela.

Als er eine Woche nach seinem Versprechen an Tonks von Bill Weasley gebeten wurde, mal eben eine antike Kiste zu entfluchen, blieb er nach dem Ordenstreffen entsprechend ratlos in der Küche zurück und starrte sie an. Er gehörte zu den Leuten, die verantwortlich waren, wenn Weasley dem Orden einen nützlichen Fund organisierte, aber er hatte in seinem Leben noch keinen einzigen Fluch gebrochen, der nichts mit Todessern zu tun hatte.

Testweise tippte er die Kiste mit dem Zauberstab an und versuchte einen Öffnungszauber, doch sie bequemte sich nicht einmal zu einem Hüpfer.

„Du darfst _Complecto _gar nicht erst versuchen, wenn das Schloss schon so alt ist", bemerkte eine Stimme. Black lehnte in der Tür, einen Apfel in der Hand, und biss herzhaft hinein.

Innerlich schnitt Kingsley eine ärgerliche Grimasse. Ihn störte, dass Black immer notgedrungen überall auftauchte, egal wo man sich im Grimmauldplatz befand. Es machte ihn nervös, zumal hier im Haus schon jeder Schatten ein eigenes Leben besaß. Seine Mutter hatte ihn allerdings auch gut erzogen, Kino oder sonst wo, und er fing keinen Streit mit einem Mann an, der ihm Hilfe anbot, wie herablassend er dabei klingen mochte. Sich zusammenreißend schob er die Kiste in Blacks Richtung und nickte ihm auffordernd zu. „Wenn du es besser weißt, versuch dein Schlimmstes."

Einen Augenblick lang wirkte Black, als wolle er sich für die Störung entschuldigen, abdrehen und gehen. Dann stieß er sich doch von der Wand ab und kam näher. Während er sprach, griff er in die Innentasche und holte einen Zauberstab heraus. „_Complecto _wurde für Todesserzauber entwickelt, auf ältere Sachen spricht der nicht an", sagte er. „Du musst es mit Flitwicks Enthüllungszaubern aus der sechsten Klasse versuchen und dann die einzelnen arkanen Netzwerke in einem Lexikon nachschlagen. Hier." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Kiste. „_Deprecatio._" Dünne rote Linien begannen auf dem Deckel der Kiste aufzuleuchten. „Und _Translucero Totalus_."

Einen Moment lang blitzte eine zweite Lage blauer Netze auf, aber sie fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Black zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder so. Ich kann's mit Remus' altem Zauberstab nicht gut."

Abschätzig verzog Kingsley das Gesicht. „Nun, ich muss dann sowieso erst in die Bibliothek. _Finite Incantado_", wies er die Kiste an, und der rot glitzernde Zauber löste sich auf. „Wie kommt es, dass du dich mit Fluchbrecherzauberei auskennst?" Er versuchte, das _du _nicht allzu stark zu betonen.

„Na, sieh dich um." Black machte eine allumfassende Geste, als sei es offensichtlich. „Wenn du hier lebst und zwölf bist, brichst du jeden Tag Flüche." Er verzog sardonisch die Lippen. „Wer hier lebend rauskommt, wird ein Todesser oder ein Auror."

Einen Moment lang zögerte Kingsley. Er hatte dieser Tage eine Menge zu tun: so tun, als arbeite er wirklich an Blacks Akte, jetzt wollte er sie auch noch fälschen, Wachdienste im Ministerium und ab und zu Fluchbrechen für Weasley. Etwas Arbeitsteilung konnte nicht schaden. Im Übrigen wäre es eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, den Mann ein bisschen kennenzulernen, wenn er ihm schon unfreiwillig half - zumal Black nur herumsaß und sonst zu nichts nutze war.

„Hättest du morgen Abend Zeit, mir zu erklären, wie genau es geht?"

„Sicher." Einen Moment lang hellte sich Blacks Miene auf, und er sah gar nicht wie ein Verbrecher aus, sondern wie ein um Jahre jüngerer Mann. „Bring _Fissles Verzeichnis Vergessener Flüche _mit. Rein zufällig habe ich morgen noch nichts vor."

* * *

Und dann vergingen drei Wochen. 

Ein einziger Abend hatte nicht ausgereicht, um die komplizierten Sicherheitszauber der Kiste zu entschlüsseln, also trafen sie sich noch einmal, und irgendwie wurde ein wiederkehrendes Ereignis daraus. Weasley brachte Gegenstände in den Orden, die vielleicht in Kämpfen nützen könnten, und sie verbrachten ihre freien Abende damit herauszufinden, was sie taugten. Kingsley besaß ein gutes Verständnis für die Entschlüsselung komplizierter Magie, doch Black brachte das Vorwissen mit, und Kingsley verstand bald, dass das, was er als reine Arroganz wahrgenommen hatte, die Selbstsicherheit eines erfahrenen Zauberers war.

Es störte ihn manchmal. Black war ihm in einer zweijährigen Jagd immer wieder mit Leichtigkeit entwischt. Er war mächtig, und er war kompetent, aber die Flucht war ihm gelungen, weil er eine Fähigkeit hatte, Risiken zu kalkulieren, die Kingsley, der ebenfalls mächtig und kompetent war, einfach nicht besaß. Nach Feierabend saß er über der Black-Akte und verwebte sorgfältig Wahrheit mit subtilen kleinen Lügen, und er stellte sich vor, was aus Black geworden wäre, hätte er damals eine Verhandlung erhalten. Dann wäre Black kein Schatten im Grimmauldplatz, sondern sein Vorgesetzter, und das war ein komisches Gefühl.

Kingsleys Vorbehalte gegen den Mann verschwanden nicht ganz (er war zynisch, antiautoritär und trank), aber sie färbten sich mit dem gegenseitigen Respekt von Kollegen. Blacks wilde Ideen für Ordensstrategien hielt er immer noch für wahnsinnig, aber was er für einen kindlichen Groll gegen einige ältere Ordensmitglieder gehalten hatte, erkannte er bald als schlecht versteckte Enttäuschung. Black saß wegen seines Patensohns in einem Haus fest, das er hasste, und vertraute auf den Beistand eines Ordens, der nichts mit ihm anfangen konnte. Als ein Mann, der lieber handelte als dachte, war das Hauptquartier mit seinen schlechten Erinnerungen für ihn im Prinzip ein neues Gefängnis.

Irgendwann besuchte Kingsley seinen Vater und luchste ihm den Zauberstab seines Opas ab. Er war aus Ebenholz mit Drachenherzfaser, fast wie Blacks alter, nur länger. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt gingen Black die subtilen Zauber leichter von der Hand, und die fast kindliche Freude des Mannes über etwas Simples wie eine gelungene Beschwörung war es Kingsley durchaus wert. Ein Mann wie Black war ohne Zauberstab einfach unvollständig.

Also hätte ihn eigentlich gar nicht überraschen sollen, dass geschah, was geschah, aber es kam trotzdem völlig aus dem Nichts.

* * *

Kingsley suchte nach einer Wachschicht das Hauptquartier auf, weil er hoffte, auf die Schnelle noch seine nächste Schicht tauschen zu können. Es war lange nach Mitternacht, und Lupin war vermutlich nicht mal im Haus, doch Black könnte noch wach sein und die Absprache am nächsten Tag für ihn organisieren. 

Das Haus lag still und dunkel da. Im Erdgeschoss war niemand, und Phineas Nigellus schickte ihn nach ein paar arroganten Kommentaren in den Salon. Schon im Gang hörte Kingsley Geräusche und ein leises Murmeln. Als er eintrat - die Tür stand offen - fiel sein Blick auf eine offene Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf einer Kommode, dann auf Black auf der Couch. Der Zauberer war mit unordentlich geknöpften Roben eingeschlafen und hatte offenbar einen Alptraum. Es war unschwer zu erraten, worum es ging; Black wälzte sich unruhig auf der engen Couch, und als Kingsley nähertrat, hörte er, dass er „Nicht" murmelte und dann „Er ist in Hogwarts." Sogar Kingsley fand das verstörend.

Kurzentschlossen beugte er sich vor, rief Blacks Namen und ergriff seine Schulter, um ihn zu schütteln.

Er sah nicht einmal, wie die Hand hochschoss und ihn am Kragen packte. Im einen Moment lehnte er über Black, im anderen schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf, eine Gestalt war über ihm und hielt ihn mit einem eisernen Griff um den Hals und einem Knie in seinem Schritt unten. Blacks graue Augen glitzerten bedrohlich in der Dunkelheit, die Zauberstabhand angriffsbereit oben, den Mund schon für den Fluch geöffnet. Er atmete schwer.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Black, was soll das?", brachte Kingsley heraus und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber Black benutzte sein volles Gewicht, um ihn am Boden zu halten. Er war trotz der unerwarteten Stärke ein Leichtgewicht; Kingsley hätte ihn abschütteln können, wollte ihn aber nicht verletzen, und Black schien sowieso bereits wach zu werden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Shacklebolt?" Langsam lockerte er die Hand um Kingsleys Hals. „Was verdammt machst du hier?"

„Schichten tauschen", antwortete Kingsley säuerlich. „Darf ich jetzt aufstehen?"

Black stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Im fahlen Licht, das aus dem Flur in den Raum drang, wirkte er ausgehärmt, und unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Ränder. Kingsley roch den Alkohol in seinem Atem, und plötzlich stieg Mitleid in ihm auf. Hier und jetzt, in der Privatsphäre seines eigenen Heims, war der Mann nur ein gottverlassenes Wrack.

Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sein Körper sich unter den Roben warm und muskulös anfühlte und irgendwie überall auf seinem war. Unter den Narben Askabans war Black ja manchmal attraktiv, Kingsley wäre das aufgefallen, wenn er sich gelassen hätte. Die Berührung fühlte sich nett an; er hatte das in den letzten Monaten der harten Arbeit sehr vermisst, und sein Körper reagierte entsprechend. _Oh, in Merlins Namen, nicht jetzt_, dachte Kingsley mit einem Anflug von Panik. _Im Namen aller Götter, nicht hier. _

Er versuchte wieder, sich aufzurappeln, aber es war schon zu spät. Black hielt dagegen und lehnte sich vor, so dass sein Oberschenkel hart an ihm rieb. Einen Augenblick lang suchten seine Augen Kingsleys Gesicht ab. „Sag bloß, das macht dich an, Shacklebolt?" Er lachte. „Was bist du, 'ne verdammte Tucke?" Verächtlich stieß er Kingsley auf den Boden zurück und stand auf.

Ein Anfall heißer Wut brodelte in Kingsley hoch. Die Beleidigung war nicht mal das Problem - aber die Herablassung. Er wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn fuhr, als er auf die Ellenbogen kam und Black anfunkelte. „Ja, verdammt, bin ich", stieß er aus. „Und das richtige Wort lautet _schwul_. Angst?"

Einen Augenblick lang war Black still, ein regloser Schatten in den Schatten des Hauptquartiers. Aber dann entspannte er sich und ließ Halswirbel knacken, als sei es Sport, und Kingsley glaubte, in der Dunkelheit ein Grinsen zu erkennen.

„Nein." In einer fließenden Bewegung trat der Zauberer über Kingsley und sah auf ihn hinab. „Wenn du so drauf stehst, dann blas mir doch einen."

Und bei Gott, Kingsley hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum er es tat. Aber er rappelte sich auf, ging vor Black auf die Knie und tat ihm den Gefallen.

* * *

Später gestand Kingsley sich ein, ja, verdammt, es war _heiß_. 

Oralsex hatte er schon immer geliebt, ganz egal aus welcher Perspektive. Der Sache an sich lag etwas Unmittelbares zugrunde, etwas zutiefst Intimes, das sich auf keine andere Weise reproduzieren ließ. Die Welt wurde gestochen scharf und reduzierte sich auf das Gefühl von Blacks Hand schwer auf seiner Schulter, den salzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, Black vor seinem inneren Auge, den er in der Dunkelheit erspüren musste. Als er aufsah, hielt Black sich an der Kommode fest, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht verzerrt. Es war das Element des Verbotenen - er, Kingsley, hier, Sex mit einem der reinsten Reinblüter überhaupt. Neunundzwanzig Jahre lang hatte er diese beiden Teile seines Lebens mit an Paranoia grenzender Strenge getrennt.

_Niemand_ in der Zaubererwelt hatte je von... nun, hiervon gewusst, aber jetzt kniete er im Grimmauldplatz 12 und holte Sirius Black einen runter. Es war irrsinnig erleichternd. Es war irrsinnig... irrsinnig. Und, verdammt, _Black_. _Zwei Jahre Flucht und zwölf Jahre Askaban_, dachte er irrational, und an dem Gedanken sollte überhaupt nichts erregend sein, aber, tja. Vierzehn Jahre ohne Sex - er wäre danach wahrscheinlich _tot_.

Aber es war so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Sirius' Hüften zuckten, er stieß einen halb unterdrückten Laut aus und kam. Kingsley schluckte, ließ sich Zeit damit, von dem Mann abzulassen, und fühlte sich mindestens so selbstzufrieden wie ein Grindeloh nach einem gelungenen Fang. Er sah wieder auf. Mondlicht erhellte Blacks Gesicht, und zum wiederholten Male war Kingsley erstaunt, wie rasch sich seine Miene von dem gefährlichen Verbrecher auf den Fahndungsfotos in den Mann zurückverwandeln konnte, der ein bester Freund und Trauzeuge gewesen war.

Aber dann blinzelte Black, als werde er sich abrupt der Situation bewusst, und die dunklen Augen, die Kingsley anvisierten, waren wachsam und mit einem Mal sehr nüchtern.

„Ah, zur _Hölle_, Shacklebolt", stieß er aus. „Weg von mir, du Schwuchtel."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	3. Kapitel 3: Es gibt Möglichkeiten

**Papierkram: **_Siehe Kapitel 1 für den Disclaimer. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Sie stehen zwar immer noch in starkem Kontrast zu meinen Hit-Zahlen (ich glaube, die Leute trauen sich nicht zuzugeben, dass sie Slash lesen... ;-)), aber dafür können ja erstens meine Reviewer nix und zweitens bin ich trotzdem stolz auf meine vielen Leser, Reviews und Favoriteneinträge :-). _

_Lawenna: Ich fürchte, ich kann dir auf dein Unverständnis zu Sirius' Verhalten keine rechte Antwort geben. Er hat nachträglich angefangen zu denken. Klassiker der homophoben Reaktionen. Traurige Grundwahrheit der Welt: Menschen verhalten sich nicht logisch. Was aber alles nichts daran ändert, dass der Text das eigentlich von alleine vermitteln sollte, und ich darüber nachdenken werde, warum er es nicht getan hat. _

_Ich hoffe, euch stört nicht allzu sehr, dass die Geschichte ziemlich durchs Jahr rast. Ich muss in acht Kapiteln ebenso viele Monate abdecken und es war entweder das, oder gar keine Geschichte (das Ganze war ursprünglich eine Schreibübung für Liebesgeschichten). _

_Habt Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und schreibt mir bitte wieder ein Review. Und auch hier: Habt gegebenfalls Spaß mit dem neuen Harry Potter. Ich geh selbst erst einmal lesen und lade nächste Woche weiter hoch. Bis dann ;-). _

* * *

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 3: Es gibt Möglichkeiten  
**_(9.11.1995 - 17.12.1995) _

* * *

Kingsley verzichtete an diesem Abend darauf, seine Schichten zu tauschen, selbst als Arthur ihn am nächsten Tag fragte, ob er immer noch nach einem Ersatz suche. Innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden hielt er eine Wachschicht, arbeitete eine Doppelschicht in der Zentrale und hängte noch eine Wachschicht hintendran. Als er danach nachhause kam, schlugen selbst die besten Weckzauber nicht mehr an, und er fiel ins Bett und schlief einen Tag durch. 

Aber auch nachdem Müdigkeit und Stress sich legten, hatten sich die Geschehnisse im Hauptquartier nicht durch magische Hand in einen Traum verwandelt. Sein schlimmster Alptraum war mal nebenbei wahr geworden, aber anstatt dass er ihn mit Panik erfüllte, fühlte er sich nur faul an. Und mit seinem Glück hatte Black, nachdem er den Rausch ausschlief, sich nicht nur haargenau an alles erinnert, sondern meinte immer noch jedes Wort.

In der Muggelwelt konnte Kingsley über Homophobie lachen. In der Zaubererwelt erinnerte sie ihn zu sehr daran, dass man nicht beides sein konnte - schwul und magisch -, ohne in einer so furchtbaren Situation wie Remus Lupin zu enden, wenn man nicht verdammt vorsichtig war.

Aber dann nahte schon das nächste Ordenstreffen, das er besuchen musste, und keine seiner Befürchtungen trat ein. Als er eintraf, stritt Black in einer Ecke mit Moody, ohne aufzusehen. Er sah ihn während des Treffens kein einziges Mal an, nicht einmal, wenn er ihn ansprach.

Und so zogen ein paar Tage ins Land und wurden zu Wochen, und da waren wieder Arbeit und Stress, und Kingsley hatte gar keine Zeit, an die Sache zu denken - nur dass er es trotzdem jedesmal tat, wenn er Black über den Weg lief. Kingsley würde sich hüten, ihn wegen eines neuen Jobs von Weasley anzusprechen, und Black machte keine Anstalten, dergleichen selbst anzubieten. Bill hatte ohnehin mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass der Mann ein Händchen für magische Gegenstände besaß und ging jetzt meistens zu ihm, da sein Terminplan am Freisten oder eher gar nicht existent war. Sie koexistierten ohne jede Art von Kommunikation.

Ende November wurde Tonks jedoch ungeduldig und begann neugierig auf und ab hüpfend vor Kingsleys Tür zu erscheinen, um sich über seine Fortschritte mit der Black-Akte zu informieren. Die subtilen Modifikationen des Beweismaterials, die Kingsley im Sinn hatte, nahmen ohnehin mehr Geduld in Anspruch, als Tonks besaß. Nach seinem Doppelschichtmarathon (das klang schöner als ‚nach der Nacht, in der er sich vor Black zum Idioten gemacht hatte') hatte er seine Unterlagen in eine Schublade geworfen und einfach nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Jetzt war er gezwungen, sie wieder herauszusuchen, damit Tonks nicht auf dumme Ideen kam und vor allem, weil er sonst eine Erklärung geben müsste, die er wirklich nicht geben wollte. Missmutig nahm er die Arbeit wieder auf und bearbeitete unauffällig Dawlish, bis der ihm einen Beleg dafür ausstellte, dass _Priori Incantado _1981 wirklich nicht versucht worden war, bevor man Blacks Zauberstab zerbrach. Es war, sagte sich Kingsley, Arbeit. Es war nicht persönlich. Er tat es, weil er musste und für Tonks' Ideal, und ob sich seine Zielperson Black oder Weasley oder Dumbledore nannte, spielte überhaupt keine Rolle.

Trotzdem starrte er manchmal die Wand seiner Bürozelle an, in der etliche Inkarnationen Blacks ihm zuwinkten und Walzer tanzten, und dachte an diese Nacht zurück. _Alle Homophoben sind unterdrückte Schwule_, dachte er dann gehässig und kompensierte die Schmach in seinem Kopf mit der Vorstellung, dass Black sein Leben lang mittelmäßigen Sex mit Frauen gehabt hatte und für immer haben würde. Aber dann dachte er _zwei Jahre Flucht und zwölf Jahre Askaban_, und die Gehässigkeit verflog, denn die Annahme, dass Black wirklich schwul war, war schon von vorneherein etwas mutig. Er riss dann den Blick von den Fotos los und griff wieder nach dem Bericht des zerbrochenen Zauberstabs, und zwang sich, an Black Den Verbrecher zu denken anstatt an eine Nacht, die weiß Gott nichts in der Zentrale verloren hatte.

* * *

Als Kingsley nach einem weiteren Ordenstreffen zum Kamin ging, winkte Black ihn mit sich, weil Lupin wieder Schichten tauschen wolle und ihn suche. Sie gingen schweigend den Flur hinab, aber als sie ein verlassenes Arbeitszimmer betraten und Black die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, war überhaupt kein Lupin in Sicht. 

Kingsleys Miene wurde zu Stein.

„Hör zu, Shacklebolt", sagte Black und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Automatisch atmete Kingsley bewusst ein, aber er roch keine Fahne. Wieder hatte der andere Ringe unter den Augen, aber er wirkte, als sei er beieinander. „Ich bin kein Mann, der einen Fehler macht und dann so tut, als sei er nie passiert. Ich war betrunken und ich... nachts... ich war nicht ich selbst. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, was ich gesagt habe, das war unverzeihlich. Ich bitte förmlich um Entschuldigung und Nachsicht."

Das war, dachte Kingsley, vor allem überraschend, und das war immer noch eine Untertreibung. Er war völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte die Erfahrung als etwas verbucht, das er besser hätte wissen sollen, das nie hätte passieren dürfen, weil Zauberer eben Zauberer und in Fragen der Aufklärung irgendwo im Mittelalter steckengeblieben waren. Als Reinblut und Black betrachtete dieser Mann das Geschehene als etwas Schmutziges. Trotzdem stand er hier und bat ihn auf eine altertümlich anmutende Art und Weise um Verzeihung, die irgendwie verdammt nach einer Reinblüterformalie klang.

Er räusperte sich. „Entschuldigung angenommen", antwortete er steif. _Schwuchtel_, dachte er, _weg von mir_. Arschloch. „Ich halte mich in Zukunft von dir fern. Ich komme sicher nicht mehr nachts hierher. Es kommt nicht wieder vor." Er kannte das ja sogar unter Muggeln, wenn die Kerle, die sich für besonders hetero hielten, erst einmal ein paar Zentimeter wegrückten. Man badete ja automatisch die Unsicherheiten anderer Leute aus. Er würde sich hüten, die von Black noch einmal auszulösen, wenn sie sich nun einmal arrangieren mussten, mitten im Krieg.

„Was ist dein Problem, Shacklebolt?" Er hatte sich zur Tür gewandt, aber Blacks Grollen ließ ihn innehalten. „Du klingst wie Remus, als wir herausgefunden haben, dass er ein Werwolf ist, und der war zwölf. Sei doch nicht so verdammt defensiv. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich zu Fehlern stehe, oder nicht?"

Kingsley fror ein. „Was du für einen Fehler hältst", antwortete er langsam. „ist ein integraler Bestandteil meiner Identität."

Black seufzte. „Ich rede von meinem Verhalten, du Riesenidiot, nicht von der Sache an sich. Und jetzt dreh dich um." In seiner Stimme lag die selbstverständliche Erwartung eines kommandierenden Aurors, und Kingsley war der Aufforderung gefolgt, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Black hatte irgendwo eine Feuerwhiskeyflasche herausgeholt und verwandelte mit einem Zauberstabwinken zwei verstaubte Schreibfedern in Gläser. „Und jetzt trink einen mit mir."

„Löst du alle Probleme mit Alkohol?" Kingsley hob die Augenbrauen.

„Nein", antwortete Black wild und bitter. „Ich versuche es nur."

Es war, dachte Kingsley, als er sich neben Black auf einer mit weißen Laken bedeckten Couch niederließ, in sich eine absurde Situation. Sie mussten sich im kleinsten Raum des ganzen riesigen Hauses befinden - _in the closet_, dachte er säuerlich. Sirius Black hielt sich tatsächlich am anderen Ende der Couch, aber es schien, als hätte er sich gegen das Vorurteil entschieden und halte mit reiner Sturheit durch. Er fragte sich, ob der Mann als Zwölfjähriger so wie heute reagiert hatte. Mit zwölf musste die anerzogene Verachtung für Werwölfe noch tief verankert gewesen sein, und da hatte man auch noch nicht so viele intellektuelle Kapazitäten zur Verfügung.

Sie tranken schweigend.

„Also", sagte Black und räusperte sich. „Schwul, ja?"

Er sah ihn nicht an. Kingsley tat ihm den Gefallen, sah in sein Glas, als er nickte, und machte es zu einem sehr männlichen Gespräch. „Alternativ geht auch _homosexuell_."

„Wie in _Homunkulus_?"

_Wie in _Sex_, vor allem, _dachte Kingsley. „Wie in _Homunkulus_", stimmte er zu.

„Hm", sagte Black. „Und wenn man... also, wenn Männer einander... dann ist man... homosexuell?" Typisch Zauberer nahm lieber das lange Wort, auch wenn es die Zunge verknotete, einfach weil es mehr wie ein Zauber klang.

Kingsley seufzte leise. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, Black zu beruhigen, weil er es selbst nicht hinbekam, aber jetzt war er nun einmal hier und konnte sich nicht herausreden. „Nicht notwendigerweise", schränkte er ein. „Manche Männer probieren es auch nur aus und gehen zu den Frauen zurück. Oder sie machen es nur, wenn keine Frauen zur Verfügung stehen." _Wie in der Armee_, dachte er. _Oder im Gefängnis - Black war im Gefängnis_. „Es gibt kein Lexikon, in dem du nachschlagen kannst, ob du schwul bist oder nicht. Es kommt darauf an, für was du dich entscheiden würdest, wenn du die Wahl hast. Ich könnte heiraten und mein Leben vereinfachen, aber ich will halt nicht, ich mag Männer lieber." _Unter anderem, weil sie nicht so viel reden_, dachte er spöttisch. „Und manche wollen beides. Alles schon dagewesen."

Ein Augenblick des Schweigens verging. Testosteronnotstand hing immer noch in der Luft, also sah Kingsley sich nicht um und hörte nur das Gluckern, als Black sich neuen Whiskey eingoss. Sein eigener Kopf wurde schon etwas leicht, aber als die Flasche in seinem Sichtfeld erschien, ließ er sich wortlos eingießen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, dachte er. Vielleicht hatte er sich gar nicht für immer in der Zaubererwelt kompromittiert, sondern eine Art Freund gewonnen. Auf etwas ungewöhnliche Weise.

Im Augenwinkel sah er Black intensiv das Glas studieren.

„Ist es mit Männern nicht auf die Dauer... etwas eintönig?", fragte er schließlich. „Immer das gleiche?"

Einen Augenblick lang stutzte Kingsley, bis ihm klar wurde, dass das Bisschen im Salon die Möglichkeiten Blacks Einschätzung nach schon absolut ausgereizt hatte. „Ach", erwiderte er boshaft. „Da gibt es schon Möglichkeiten."

Stille.

„Ich bin jedenfalls nicht schwul", sagte Black schließlich konzentriert.

„Ja, habe ich gemerkt", erwiderte Kingsley trocken. Wenn der andere den Sarkasmus heraushörte, entschied er sich dazu, ihn zu ignorieren.

Vielleicht wurde wirklich eine Freundschaft daraus. Und wenn Black sich noch öfter überwand, das Thema anzusprechen, schätzte Kingsley, könnte sie sogar verdammt lustig werden.

* * *

Sie verabschiedeten sich an diesem Abend mit einer Verabredung zu den üblichen Treffen, und Kingsley war am nächsten Morgen froh, es aufgeschrieben zu haben, denn an das letzte Glas erinnerte er sich nur noch nebelhaft. Er schaffte es aber mit ein paar Ausnüchterungstränken durch den Tag, und als die Kollegen es bemerkten, verdrehten sie wissend die Augen und machten Witze über Dinge, mit denen Kingsley keine Erfahrungen besaß und niemals besitzen wollte. 

Im Orden spannte sich die Atmosphäre nach den besorgniserregenden Berichten aus Hogwarts weiter an; in der Zentrale wurde das Leben gleichzeitig ruhiger. Viele Kollegen, unter ihnen Scrimgeour selbst hatten bei Albus Dumbledores Version über das Trimagische Turnier verdammt gut hingehört - wer Auror wurde und so eine Behauptung überhören konnte, war im falschen Job. Aber trotz eines leichten Anstiegs der Verbrechensrate war seit Monaten überhaupt nichts passiert, und man entspannte sich langsam wieder. Es quälte Kingsley, dabei zuzusehen, vor allem, weil er kaum etwas tun konnte, als die Kleinkriminalität selbst in seiner Akte auf Black zurückzuführen. Vielleicht wurden sie ja sogar wirklich frech, weil die flüchtige ‚rechte Hand' des Dunklen Lords sie inspirierte.

Anfang Dezember gelang ihm und Tonks trotzdem ein Fortschritt in Sachen Black, auf den er recht stolz war. Der alte Carrow - der nach dem Krieg fünf Jahre lang in Askaban gesessen hatte und sowieso völlig verrückt war - hatte sein Dunkles Mal mit einem Zauber erneuert und lief, fröhlich Muggel mit _Crucio _verhexend, durch die Straßen. Er hatte natürlich völlig den Verstand verloren, so dass er wohl wirklich selbst nicht wusste, ob jemand ihn angestiftet hatte. Während die Kollegen es einstimmig Black anhängten, gelang es Kingsley allerdings rechtzeitig, eine Sichtung des Mannes in Chile zu organisieren - Tonks passierte auf dem Weg nach dort dreizehn Apparationspunkte, kehrte völlig erschöpft zurück und schlief einen Tag durch.

Ehrungen und Wimpel brachte ihm die Sache natürlich nicht gerade ein. Kingsley versuchte Scrimgeour auseinanderzusetzen, dass er in diesem Fall nichts tun konnte, solange Black sich überhaupt nicht auf englischem Boden befand. In Chile erlaubten sie nicht einfach, dass mal eben ein Auror vorbeikam und ihre Touristen verfolgte. Scrimgeour stimmte schließlich missmutig zu, blieb aber misstrauisch. Kingsley war für hintertriebene Ideen zur Umgehung von Verfahrensfragen bekannt, und er hatte schon sehr lange keine mehr präsentiert. Als Scrimgeour aus seiner Bürozelle humpelte, wischte er sich Schweiß aus der Stirn.

Also war er nicht undankbar, Mitte Dezember ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen zu können, und das war natürlich genau der Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Kollegen ihn beim Wachdienst ertappten.

* * *

Mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse stolperte Kingsley aus dem Kamin und stieß gegen den Küchentisch. 

„_Black!_", bellte er gellend. „_Lupin!_"

Als Antwort setzte im Flur das schrille Toben Mrs. Blacks ein. Kingsley schloss die Augen, versuchte durchzuatmen und hielt sich mit der einen Hand an der Tischkante fest, während er mit der anderen nach seinem Oberschenkel tastete und versuchte, die Ader über der Wunde abzudrücken, aber alles war nass vor Blut und schmerzte. Die Schlagader war getroffen - ein Schnellheilzauber hätte langfristig Spuren hinterlassen. Kingsley hatte ein Zwinkern lang Zeit gehabt sich zu entscheiden, ob er den Zauber benutzte und in Kauf nahm, auf jeden Fall als der Mann in der Mysteriumsabteilung identifiziert zu werden, oder ob er das Risiko einging, im Hauptquartier nach Hilfe zu suchen und ohnmächtig zu werden, bevor er sie bekam. Es war keine komplizierte Hexerei. Er brauchte nur jemanden, der freien Blick auf die Wunde hatte, dem nicht so... schwindelig...

„In Merlins Namen, Kingsley!", rief eine raue Stimme, und ein Arm schob sich um seine Taille, hielt ihn aufrecht. Dann machte das Tippen eines Zauberstabs ihn so leicht, dass er schwebte, er wurde nach irgendwo levitiert. Einen Moment lang verschwamm seine Sicht. Als sie sich klärte, bekam er noch die letzte Silbe eines Weckzaubers mit. Er blutete die Couch im Salon voll. Irgendwo unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie war Sirius beschäftigt und reparierte den Schaden.

„Hallo Kingsley", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, als er seinen Blick bemerkte. „Was für ein Glück du doch hast, dass ich einmal pro Monat einen Werwolf zusammenflicke. Ist deine Sicht klar? Wie viele Finger." Er nickte bei der Antwort. „Ich habe einen _Salutaro _benutzt, also warte mit dem Aufstehen, sonst wird dir schwindelig. Kannst du das Bein anwinkeln? Ich komme für die Bandage nicht dran."

Nachträglich wurde Kingsley sich bewusst, dass er seine Roben nicht mehr trug, die sowieso zerstört waren, und dass das Bein seiner Hose sauber an der Naht abgetrennt worden war. Ihm wurde wieder schwindelig, als er die Wunde sah. Sirius hatte sie mit einem Nähzauber verschlossen - Lazarettmagie; für etwas Besseres brauchte man einen richtigen Heiler -, aber da war immer noch überall trocknendes Blut und floss in glitzernden roten Klumpen seinen Oberschenkel hinab, als er es mit Blacks Hilfe anwinkelte.

„Gut", sagte der Zauberer. „_Ferula_." Eine Bandage schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und wickelte sich fest um Kingsleys Oberschenkel. „_Accio _Aufpäppeltrank." Sirius trug eine der hässlichen grauen Baumwollroben, in denen Zauberer aus unerfindlichen Gründen schliefen, wirkte allerdings sehr wach, als er sich gegen die Couch lehnte und auf den Heiltrank wartete. „Also, was ist passiert?"

„Der neue Tarnumhang aus Weasleys Sammlung hat den Geist aufgegeben", antwortete Kingsley mit schwerer Zunge. Er fühlte sich schwach wie ein Baby. „Ich hatte noch Zeit für Moodys Chamäleonzauber, also haben sie mich nicht erkannt - dachten, ich sei du, um genau zu sein -, aber dann sind sie schon um die Ecke gebogen - Proudfoot und Robards. Ich hab es gerade noch hoch zu den Kaminen im Atrium geschafft, bis sie mich eingeholt hatten. Ich habe Proudfoots _Stupor _geblockt, aber Robards kann diesen üblen Schneidefluch."

„_Scindero_." Sirius nickte wissend. „Ich erinnere mich." Mittlerweile war der Aufpäppeltrank eingetroffen, und der Zauberer fing ihn locker aus dem Handgelenk. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, als du einfach so in der Küche aufgetaucht bist. Ich dachte erst, Remus sei zurück, der ist wieder mit den Wölfen unterwegs. Du hättest dich sehen sollen. Überall Blut. Du hast richtig scheiße ausgesehen."

„Wie schmeichelhaft."

Aber Kingsley war dankbar, als Sirius ihm einen Arm um die Taille schob und ihm half, sich vorsichtig, ohne ruckartige Bewegungen aufzusetzen. Magie oder nicht, er hatte gerade eine Menge Blut verloren. Und Himmel, war er dankbar, dass er so schnell nicht wieder arbeiten musste. Vielleicht reichte die Ausrede sogar, damit Snape mal seinen bleichen Spionagehintern hochbekam und eine Schicht für ihn einlegte.

Er versuchte, sich selbständig aufrecht zu halten, aber Sirius murmelte etwas Beruhigendes und verlagerte das Gewicht, bis Kingsley sich gegen seine Schulter lehnen konnte. Der Trank schmeckte bittersüß, aber er spürte seine Wirkung, kaum dass sich das warme Kitzeln in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Kingsley hasste es, schwach und hilflos zu sein, aber dann dachte er träge, dass die Kameradschaftlichkeit im Orden doch etwas für sich hatte, denn es fühlte sich nett an, wenn jemand half, der sich auch sorgte. Ihm gefiel der Geruch nach Wolle und Magie, der von Black ausging, wenn er mal nicht nach Alkohol roch.

Dem schabenden Geräusch nach, als ihre Wangen sich streiften, brauchten sie beide eine Rasur.

„Darf man sich küssen", murmelte Sirius. „wenn man schwulen Sex macht?"

Kingsley warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu und drehte wortlos den Kopf, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	4. Kapitel 4: Risikopoker

**Papierkram: **_Selbe Geschichte, selber Disclaimer. _

_Fühlt euch alle mal wieder für eure Reviews geknuddelt, weil ich das zu lange nicht getan hab. Und nein, ich beschwere mich nicht mehr über die Unterschiede zwischen Hit- und Reviewzahlen. Wenn drei strenge Blicke nicht gereicht haben, wird ein vierter auch nichts ändern. Ich freu mich einfach, dass euch die Geschichte zu gefallen scheint - meiner Erfahrung nach bekommt man die meisten Reviews, wenns was zu bekritteln gibt ;-). _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel. Wir kommen langsam an den Punkt, an dem die Geschichte erst richtig spannend wird ;-). _

* * *

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 4: Risikopoker  
**_(17.12.1995 - 8.1.1996) _

* * *

Blacks Zunge war heiß und fordernd und fühlte sich überhaupt nicht anders an als die erfahrenerer Männer, höchstens besser. Ihre Wangen kratzten aneinander. Sie stießen sich die Nasen. Ihre Ellenbogen waren im Weg. Kingsley hätte nicht einmal von ihm abgelassen, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. 

Der Zauberer war über ihm, vorsichtig mit der Wunde, und er küsste Kingsley wie ein Hungernder, während seiner Hände unter sein T-Shirt, seinen Bauch hinab und zum Verschluss seiner Hose glitten.

„Du musst nicht...", setzte Kingsley an und wurde von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Na", antwortete er. „Ich schulde dir einen."

Kingsley dachte nicht daran, bei so etwas zu widersprechen. Er war damit beschäftigt, an den Knöpfen dieser hässlichen Schlafrobe herumzufingern, die das Gegenteil von allem war, was er jemals in sein Bett gelassen hatte. Kurz darauf war da Haut - und mehr Haut - und Roben wurden ebenso unwesentlich wie die Wunde, die nur noch dumpf im Hintergrund pochte.

Warme Finger, fordernde Berührungen, Küsse. Starke Männerhände zwischen ihren Beinen, und Kingsley überließ sich einem Mann, der nur in seinem Element war, wenn er handelte. Er ließ die Hände über kantige Rippenbögen und zu wenig Fleisch auf Muskel gleiten, versuchte herauszufinden, was diesem einen Mann gefiel, der es entweder selbst nicht wusste oder in Askaban vergessen hatte. Es war ungelenk und umständlich, aber Sirius schauderte bei den unmöglichsten Berührungen und atmete zischend ein, und Kingsley verlor die Fähigkeit zu kommunizieren schnell, und er verlor kurzfristig das Zeitgefühl, aber es dauerte vermutlich nicht lange, war zu dringend.

Später beschwor Sirius einen Schwamm, kümmerte sich um die Blutflecken auf der Couch und, naja, die anderen Flecken, und Kingsley humpelte auf seine Schulter gestützt in sein Schlafzimmer, das ein merkwürdiger Ort war: ein ehemaliges Gästezimmer, das immer noch wie ein Gästezimmer aussah. Sie verloren wenig Worte und gingen ins Bett, in dem viel mehr Platz war als auf der Couch; notfalls, dachte Kingsley mit der Vorausschau eines pragmatischen Mannes, sogar für eine Orgie.

„Also ist es jetzt okay? Das Schwulending?", fragte er halb interessiert, halb defensiv, als er vorsichtig eine bequeme Position suchte und in die Kissen sank.

„Mir vor allem völlig egal", antwortete Sirius ausgelassen. „Sie können mich wirklich alle mal dreifach."

Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte das Kingsley aber gar nicht, denn er kannte Sirius Black jetzt gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jede Aussage grundsätzlich dazu dienen konnte, zu verhindern, dass eine andere gemacht wurde. Ausgelassen klang nicht nach der Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte.

Ausgelassen klang, als hätte der Mann einfach den Punkt überschritten, an dem noch irgendetwas wirklich zählte.

* * *

Lupin kehrte bei Sonnenaufgang von seiner Mission zurück. Sie hörten ihn gerade rechtzeitig, um Roben überzuwerfen und eine Decke auf die Saloncouch zu schmeißen, bevor der Mann müde und erschöpft die Treppe hochkam. In knappen Worten war die Geschichte erzählt. Mysteriumsabteilung, Wachschicht, Fluch. Kingsley auf der Couch, eine von Sirius' Roben geliehen, musste jetzt wirklich Dumbledore benachrichtigen und dann heim. Lupin war ganz Verständnis und Sorge und versprach, Kingsleys nächste Schicht Arthur anzudrehen, der hatte morgen sowieso frei. Als Kingsley den Grimmauldplatz verließ, klopfte sein Herz immer noch bis zum Hals. 

Für den Rest des Tages zog er sich in sein Appartement zurück, legte das Bein hoch, arbeitete Berichte auf und dachte mit Mischungen aus Unglauben und Selbstzufriedenheit an die Vornacht mit all ihren Details zurück. Kingsley war bester Laune. Als erst Dumbledore besorgt in seinem Kamin erschien und später Tonks vor der Tür stand, konnte er beide nach bestem Gewissen beruhigen und ihnen versichern, dass Sirius ihn exzellent versorgt hatte, er brauchte keinen riskanten Besuch im Hogwarts-Krankenflügel. Am Abend ließ er den Aufpäppeltrank abklingen, die Wunde war nicht mehr geschwollen, und er konnte das Bein problemlos bewegen. Es war alles in allem ein guter Tag.

Das war allerdings, bevor Tonks' Eule ihn erreichte. Eine Riesenschlange habe Arthur Weasley auf der Wache attackiert, er würde vielleicht sterben, die Prophezeiung sei nicht mehr sicher, sie hätten insgesamt ein großes Problem.

* * *

In den nächsten zwei Tagen war die Hölle los, und Kingsley erhielt keine einzige Gelegenheit für einen Besuch im Grimmauldplatz. Während die Heiler in St. Mungos erst um Arthur Weasleys Leben und dann um die Rettung seiner Motorik kämpften, erhöhte Professor Dumbledore die Bemannung der Wachschichten, und sie schlugen angespannt zu dritt oder zu viert lange Nächte in der Mysteriumsabteilung tot. Letztendlich geschah rein gar nichts, aber ihre Nerven lagen blank, und zum ersten Mal fragte Kingsley sich, ob Dumbledores Strategie wirklich Sinn ergab. Der Angriff auf Arthur hatte bewiesen, dass der Wachdienst sie nur in Gefahr brachte, ohne viel zu nützen - wer auch immer bei einem Angriff Wache hielt, war so gut wie tot. Kingsley musste an Sirius' Vorschlag denken, die Prophezeiung selbst zu stehlen. 

Ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten fand er endlich einen Vorwand, das Hauptquartier mal wieder zu besuchen. Anstelle des stillen, leeren Hauses, das er erwartet hatte, fand er allerdings sieben quirlige Rotschöpfe und unterschiedliche Teenager vor. Sirius unterhielt sich in der Küche über den Lärm hinweg mit Bill. Er sah gut aus: In seinen Augen steckte Leben, seine Gestik bebte vor Energie. Offenbar ging es um Quidditch.

„Kingsley", rief er fröhlich, als er ihn entdeckte. „Gut, dass du hier bist. Ich hab deine Zauber für dich nachgeschlagen. Mitkommen." Ohne ein Widerwort zu dulden packte er Kingsley an der Schulter und zog ihn aus der Küche. Eine Minute später fanden sie sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, Black?" Kingsley konnte sich nicht zwischen Lachen und Weinen entscheiden. „Zauber nachschlagen? Glaubst du eine Sekunde lang, dass du damit bei jemandem wie Moody durchkommst?"

„Mad-Eye ist doch gar nicht hier", erwiderte Sirius mit einem Schulterzucken und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. „Harry und die Kinder und die Weasleys sind hier. Molly sieht nur, was sie will, und Harry und Hermine sind bei Muggeln aufgewachsen." Er unterbrach Kingsleys Widerspruch mit einem Kuss. Sirius, stellte Kingsley langsam fest, war ein sehr oraler Mensch. Und wenn er es zuende dachte, hatte das Potential.

„Muggelstämmig oder nicht...", brachte er heraus, als der Mann eine Sekunde lang von ihm abließ. „Sie sind Kinder. Sie erzählen es Freunden und die ihren Eltern, und dann sind wir schneller im Mungos, als wir blinzeln können. Oder ich im Mungos, du im Ge..." Aber er wurde abgelenkt, weil eine Hand unter seine Roben glitt, und langsam musste er Black wirklich mal zeigen, wie man das Ruder aus der Hand gab.

Die Unterhaltung war beendet.

* * *

Später hätte Kingsley das Gespräch vielleicht fortgesetzt, aber ihnen blieb gerade genug Zeit, sich wieder anzuziehen, bevor Molly die Treppe heraufkam und sich danach erkundigte, wo im Haus die Tischdecken aufbewahrt wurden. Sirius, der in seiner Kindheit keine einzige Tischdecke in der Hand gehalten hatte, wusste das auch nicht genau, bot aber an zu suchen. Als sie wieder auftauchten, hatte Professor McGonagall Kingsley in ein Gespräch über einen Artikel in _Verwandlung Heute _verwickelt, und kurz darauf begann ein kleines Ordenstreffen. 

In den folgenden Tagen tobte das Leben in Hauptquartier wie in einem Bienenstock, und Kingsley, der zu Weihnachten zu seiner Familie nach Leeds apparierte und als Single sowieso Extraschichten in der Zentrale arbeitete, bekam Sirius bei seinen kurzen Besuchen nur in Begleitung seines Patensohns zu sehen. Er erfuhr erst im Nachhinein, dass die ganze Horde am Fünfundzwanzigsten für einen Besuch bei Arthur nach St. Mungos aufbrach, und ärgerte sich bei der Vorstellung, dass Sirius am Weihnachtsmorgen alleine im Grimmauldplatz gesessen hatte.

Weihnachten verging für ihn friedlich. Seine Mutter sprach beim Essen fröhlich von ihrem Bridgeclub, sein Vater verwickelte ihn in Gespräche über Arbeit, forderte ihn zum Zauberschach heraus und kritisierte laut und kompromisslos Scrimgeours Führungspolitik. Außerdem bekrittelte er den mangelnden Ehrgeiz, den er seinem Sohn unterstellte, und stellte mehrfach subtil gedachte Fragen darüber, warum Kingsley seine Mädchen nie nachhause bringe, Kingsleys Mutter würde sie zu gerne treffen. Seine Mutter nahm ihn wiederum nach dem Essen beiseite und fragte zwinkernd nach dem Namen des ‚jungen Mannes', aber auch sie hatte die Berichte über Sirius Black in der Muggel-Presse gesehen, und Kingsley erfand schuldbewusst eine Geschichte.

Zwischen den Jahren häuften sich dann die alljährlichen Fehlalarme in der Zentrale, weil die üblichen Möchtegern-Seher den Weltuntergang zu Neujahr kommen sahen. Aurorin Reed bemerkte Unstimmigkeiten in der Black-Akte und brachte Kingsley ins Schwitzen, und er wurde als Ersatz für Arthurs Wachdienste eingeteilt. Trotzdem nahm Kingsley sich die Zeit, die Black-Akte herauszuholen und noch einmal von vorne bis hinten durchzusehen, bevor er alles sorgfältig einpackte und sich auf den Weg zu Alastor Moody machte. Mad-Eye war auf seine alten Tage immer noch so scharfsinnig wie ein Adler, langweilte sich in der Rente zu Tode, und Kingsley hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er Hilfe von einem Meister der Paranoia nötig hatte.

Moody stellte auf ungefähr ein Dutzend Weisen fest, dass er wirklich war, der zu sein er vorgab, und stellte mindestens hundert Zwischenfragen zu seinem Vorhaben, aber nach einer Stunde geduldigen Erklärens konnte Kingsley sein Auge aufblitzen sehen, weil den Mann die Herausforderung packte. Nach sechzig Jahren in der Strafverfolgung kam ein Auror einfach in Versuchung, wenn er Gelegenheit bekam, seinen Kollegen ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Kingsley überließ ihm eine Kopie der Black-Akte, und Moody begann Pläne zu schmieden.

Sah Kingsley Sirius, so war es zwischen Tür und Angel in einem vollen Haus, und die wenigen Minuten, die sie unter vier Augen erhielten, waren gestohlene Momente quasi in der Besenkammer. Sirius schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass es ein kleines Risiko immer wert war. Kingsley bestand darauf, dass sie sich nicht in einem Zimmer mit Bett trafen, damit niemand es bemerken und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnte. Er wurde nervös, wenn ihre Gespräche in Anwesenheit anderer in persönliche Bereiche abdrifteten oder wenn er glaubte, dass Sirius seine Begrüßungen mit Doppelbedeutungen spickte. Auf Treffen hielt er sich auf der anderen Seite des Tischs und mied zufällige Berührungen.

Als ausgerechnet die junge Hermine Granger ihn auf Sirius ansprach, fuhr er fast aus der Haut.

„Harry hat gesagt, dass Sie und Sirius befreundet sind", sagte sie eines Tages zwischen zwei Löffeln Eiscreme. „Ich fand nur merkwürdig, dass ich Sie nie zusammen sehe."

„Woher will Harry wissen, dass wir befreundet sind?", antwortete Kingsley, der beim Umlegen seines Umhangs eingefroren war.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie sah nicht einmal von ihrem Eis auf. „Von Sirius." Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Ich glaube, ihm fehlt der Kontakt mit anderen Leuten. Ihm tut bestimmt gut, mit einem Auror befreundet zu sein."

Kingsley war wenig begeistert, dass Sirius ihre ‚Freundschaft' an Potter weitertrug, konnte allerdings auch schlecht dagegen Einspruch erheben. Immerhin hatte mittlerweile auch Tonks enthusiastisch begrüßt, dass er sich mit ihrem Lieblingscousin verstand, anstatt jedesmal den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen, wenn der Mann den Mund aufmachte. Dafür hatte er sich allerdings automatisch bei Moody verdächtig gemacht, einfach weil er sich um die Angelegenheiten einer anderen Person kümmerte. Er war das Risiko eingegangen, weil er musste (vielleicht hatte er das von Sirius gelernt), aber das bedeutete im Umkehrschluss größere Vorsicht für sie beide, auch wenn Sirius gar nichts von Tonks' Plan und somit von Moody wusste.

Dafür war Granger vermutlich eine schärfere Beobachterin, als ihr gut tat, und hatte in Kingsley alte Befürchtungen geweckt, von denen er eigentlich gehofft hatte, sie seien begraben. Anstatt zum wiederholten Male im Geiste die Frauen im Orden durchzuzählen, mit denen Sirius weder verwandt noch verschwägert war (zwei, beide über fünfzig), lenkte er das Thema in einem Gespräch mit Molly auf das Hauptquartier und erfuhr, dass Sirius den Orden Anfang der Ferien mit einem Stimmungshoch verzaubert hatte, das aber irgendwie fort war. Er verbringe Stunden mit diesem Hippogreif. Er reiße sich nicht ordentlich zusammen. Merlin sei Dank trinke er nicht vor den Kindern, aber Molly erkenne sehr wohl einen Kater, wenn sie einen sah.

Von da an nahm Kingsley wieder gegen seinen Willen Augenringe, Mattheit, Zynismus zur Kenntnis, die üblichen Symptome, die er mittlerweile erkannte. Er hielt noch zwei Tage lang durch. Als Sirius das nächste Mal wartete, bis sich ein kleines Ordensstreffen auflöste, und ihn in das leerstehendes Arbeitszimmer zog, setzte Kingsley sich nicht zur Wehr. Es war spät abends und die Kinder lagen im Bett, hoffentlich sogar die Zwillinge. Molly und Arthur waren seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen worden; Lupin hatte sich in die Bibliothek im ersten Stock zurückgezogen.

Sie zündeten die Kerzen an, versuchten aber leise zu sein; der Reiz des Verbotenen, Verstohlenen war gewichen und hatte nur die Bürde einer Routine zurückgelassen. _Noch vier Tage_, dachte Kingsley sehnsüchtig. In vier Tagen kehrten die Kinder nach Hogwarts zurück und die Weasleys verschwanden wieder in den Fuchsbau.

Wie so oft war Sirius' Stimmung von teilnahmelosem Missmut in abrupten Elan umgeschwungen, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Als er eine Viertelstunde später schwer an Kingsleys Brust sank und darum rang, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, begann er zu lachen. „Hast du Snapes Gesicht gesehen, als ich dich gebeten habe, mit dem Heiltrank für Remus zu helfen? War er noch dein Lehrer? Was hattest du in seinem Unterricht, ein ‚Troll'?"

„Ein ‚E'.", erwiderte Kingsley würdevoll. „Ich bin ein Auror, schon vergessen? Und er war drei Jahre lang mein Lehrer und hat mir gepredigt, dass meine Aufpäppeltränke irgendwann jemandes Gehirn sprengen würden. Ich habe immer gehofft, es würde seines sein."

Sirius lachte immer noch in seine Brust hinein, aber plötzlich erschien das Lachen Kingsley zu verzweifelt, und die Stimmung verpuffte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie nicht allein im Haus waren und nachts jedes Geräusch weit durch die Gänge trug. Sie hatten keinen Schweigezauber gesprochen, weil die meisten Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz sie abstießen. Vorsichtig packte er Sirius an den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

„Hör mal, Sirius, du musst leiser sein - du musst vorsichtiger sein. Ausreden finden ist eine Sache, aber dann nimm keine, die Snape reizt und ihm auffällt. Der Mann war verdammt noch mal ein Todesser und hasst dich. Wenn er auch nur ahnt, dass zwischen uns was läuft, weiß er einen Tag später bescheid und mit ihm der ganze verdammte Orden." Eindringlich sah er Sirius an. „Du siehst jeden Tag, wie sie Lupin behandeln, du willst das nicht für dich selbst. Sie würden uns aus dem Orden schmeißen. Sie würden mich in der Zentrale feuern. Sie meinen es nicht böse, aber sie _verstehen _es nicht, sie halten es für abnormal und pervers und für eine Variante der Dunklen Künste. Wir können uns das Risiko nicht leisten. _Du _kannst dir das Risiko nicht leisten."

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment lang abwartend an - das Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden - und stieß sich schließlich von ihm ab. „Weißt du", sagte er nachdenklich. „Irgendwie schere ich mich nicht darum. Warum sollte uns interessieren, was sie von uns denken? Sie hatten kein Problem damit, mich für einen Todesser zu halten, sie können mich alle mal." Stirnrunzelnd lehnte er sich gegen einen Schrank und sprach heftiger weiter. „Du klingst gerade, als gebe es etwas, das es wert ist, gerettet zu werden. Wieviel schlimmer kann es denn noch werden?"

Unwillkürlich stieg Ärger in Kingsley auf. „Also geht es nur um dich, ja?", erwiderte er. „Was ist mit meinem Leben? Meinem Ruf? Ich bin erledigt, wenn ich mich mit runtergelassenen Hosen mit einem Kerl erwischen lasse. In der Zentrale ist kein Platz für eine Schwuchtel."

Sirius schnaubte. „Was hast du davon, wenn sie dich für etwas respektieren, was du überhaupt nicht bist? Ist doch ein Scheißleben voller Lügen."

„Es ist aber das einzige, das ich habe." Mit Mühe hielt Kingsley seine Stimme gesenkt; er drohte laut zu werden. Die Nervosität und die Zweifel der letzten Wochen verwandelten sich mühelos in Wut. „Was ist das hier für dich, eine Art Spiel? So eine Art Risikopoker, lass uns mal sehen, wie lange sie uns nicht erwischen? Du bist doch verdammt kaputt, Black, glaubst du, ich sehe nicht, wie du förmlich darauf wartest, dass der Krieg endlich ausbricht? Du wartest darauf, dass du endlich dein Leben im nächsten Kampf riskieren kannst, und weil das nicht geht, riskierst du eben, dich mit mir erwischen zu lassen, was?"

Kingsley atmete schwer. Er wusste, dass er von einer Anschuldigung zur anderen sprang, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Seit Wochen hielt er ihr Geheimnis für sie beide aufrecht, weil Sirius keinen Sinn für Vorsicht besaß. Er sah, dass der andere unter Alpträumen litt und nicht schlief, aber bei Nachfragen spielte Sirius es herunter oder leugnete es geradeheraus. Er sah zu, wie Sirius sich Abend für Abend in einen Stupor trank, und wenn er sich gerade keine Sorgen über Alkoholismus machte, betete er, dass der Mann nichts an Lupin ausplauderte, während er betrunken war. Und die ganze Zeit... der Gedanke ließ seinen Atem stocken, so wütend machte er ihn. Die ganze Zeit lang wusste er nicht einmal, ob Sirius ihn wirklich wollte oder nur genommen hatte, was gerade zur Verfügung stand, und ob er nicht lieber zu den Frauen zurückkehren würde, mit denen er auf jedem zweiten Foto in seiner Bürozelle zu sehen war.

Aber Sirius war weiß geworden. Sie schätzten den Mann ja im Orden gerne falsch ein, er wurde ja gar nicht laut und unbeherrscht, wenn er sauer wurde, sondern gefährlich leise und mühsam kontrolliert. Als er jetzt ruckartig von seinem Platz am Schrank aufstand und sich vor Kingsley aufbaute, hätte nur ein Muggel ihn wegen seiner geringeren Größe unterschätzt. Seine Hand war nicht in der Robentasche, aber gefährlich frei in der Luft - die unbewusste Haltung der Auroren, die Krieg nicht nur gesehen hatten, sondern gelebt.

„Ich würde niemals Harry so sehr schaden, Shacklebolt", stieß er bebend aus. „Ich würde niemals... wieder... irgendjemanden so sehr in Gefahr bringen, nur weil ich denke, dass es das wert ist. Ich riskiere kein verdammtes Leben außer meinem eigenen."

„Aber ich bin trotzdem einfach nur nützlich, oder nicht?", erwiderte Kingsley wütend. „Du würdest es doch nicht ernsthaft mit mir machen, wenn du nicht festsitzen würdest und sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hättest."

„Was?" Einen Moment lang blinzelte Sirius irritiert; der Vorwurf schien ihn mittschiffs zu treffen. Dann stieß er ein Grollen aus - „Du Riesendepp, Shacklebolt" -, tat einen Schritt, packte ihn grob an der Schulter, rammte ihn in die Wand und sah ihn mit dieser stechenden Intensität an, zu der er sich nur ausgesprochen selten herabließ - als reduziere sich das Universum auf Kingsley und sonst nichts. „Ich", sagte er langsam und betont. „bin mit dir zusammen, du Idiot, weil ich dich mag, mich verliebe, egal wer sonst zur Auswahl steht."

„Verliebe", wiederholte Kingsley schwach. Seine Wut war irgendwie plötzlich verpufft - von verlieben war vorher keine Rede gewesen.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Verlang nicht, dass ich es oft wiederhole, okay?"

„Okay..." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, um ihn zu klären. „Ich spiele einfach eine Weile lang die Erinnerung an dieses ab."

Er fragte sich, ob er zu schnell nachgab und ob doch mehr an den Anschuldigungen dran war, als Sirius eingestand. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er gedacht hatte, dass Sirius den Punkt überschritten hatte, an dem ihn kümmerte, was mit ihm geschah. Ein Zauberer, der seine Vorurteile überwand, war unerhört - ein Zauberer, den dann nicht einmal kümmerte, ob er entdeckt wurde oder nicht, war... nun, Kingsley fiel schwer, das Konzept in seinem Kopf zuzulassen.

Sirius galt draußen in der Welt als Verbrecher. Im Orden redeten sich immer noch einige ein, er sei durch eigenes Verschulden in Askaban gelandet, weil er unvorsichtig und rebellisch war, denn andernfalls müssten sie sich eingestehen, dass die Welt nicht fair war, dass es ihnen selbst passieren könnte. Und aus Sirius' Perspektive lag ein Freispruch so weit weg wie ein Menschenleben - er hatte keine Priorität - Kingsley hatte ihm nie von Tonks' Plan erzählt, weil er sich davor fürchtete, eine Hoffnung zu wecken und wieder zu zerstören.

Was interessierte so einen Mann noch, ob sie ihn für etwas hassten, das er diesmal zufällig wirklich war? Er war sowieso so gut wie tot und vergessen. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang nahm Kingsley Sirius' Perspektive ein, das Leben im Grimmauldplatz, gejagt von Dementoren und Gespenstern. Er fragte sich, ob Sirius sich selbst wie ein Gespenst fühlte.

Entschieden zog er seinen Liebhaber an sich, um ihn zu küssen.

Er hatte vergessen, wo sie waren und wer sonst noch hier war.

Als er Sirius' Hand in seinem Schritt spürte, stöhnte er auf.

Kingsley schloss die Augen und hielt sich am Schreibtisch fest, konzentrierte sich darauf, was Sirius tat und wie gut es sich anfühlte. Das Quietschen der Tür nahm er erst einige Sekunden nachträglich wahr. Abrupt schlug er die Augen wieder auf; Sirius hatte sich von ihm gelöst. Ein eisiger Schauder rann ihm den Rücken hinab, noch bevor er die Situation richtig registrierte.

Remus Lupin stand im Eingang und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	5. Kapitel 5: Freie Wahl

**Papierkram: **_Nüscht meins. Alles Rowlings. Auch wenn Flugträume HP7 zufälligerweise intakt überstanden hat. _

_Gleiches Spiel wie schon drüben in Aus der Asche: Ich war eine Woche nicht da, entschuldige mich für die Verzögerung und für die mangelnden Antworten auf Reviews. An die Reviewer: Vielen lieben Dank! An die Nicht-Reviewer: Ihr werdet bestimmt alle in der Höhle schmoren :p._

_Weiter geht's. Ich bitte untertänigst um ein Review und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

* * *

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 5: Freie Wahl  
**_(12.1.1996)_

* * *

Kingsley bekam Lupin erst vier Tage später wieder zu Gesicht und sah auch Sirius in dieser Zeit kaum. Er war auf Sirius' Blick hin wortlos gegangen und hatte es für weise gehalten, sich dem Hauptquartier erst einmal einen Tag lang nicht zu nähern. Am Folgetag arbeitete er eine Doppelschicht in der Zentrale und fiel nur erledigt ins Bett; am Elften schließlich kam es im Grimmauldplatz zu irgendeiner Explosion zwischen Sirius und Snape, die sich um Potters Okklumentiklektionen drehte - als er kam, sagte Sirius nur knapp, er kümmere sich um Lupin, und sie wurden bereits von Tonks unterbrochen. Sie würde die Kinder mit Lupin nach Hogwarts bringen. 

Am Zwölften nahm Kingsley sich zusammen und erschien ausnahmsweise mal ohne konkreten Grund im Hauptquartier - zu Hölle mit der Vorsicht, die Weasleys waren sowieso weg, die Kinder aufgebrochen, und vor dem einzigen Bewohner außer Sirius hatten sie offensichtlich keine Geheimnisse mehr.

Eigentlich hatte Kingsley gehofft, dass er Sirius noch alleine antreffen würde, aber stattdessen war von ihm nichts zu sehen, als er eintrat - sie hatten jetzt alle einen Schlüssel -, und er fand in der Küche nur Lupin vor, der sich Tee zubereitete. Auf dem Tisch lag die Abendausgabe des _Tagespropheten_, und der Mann trug Hausroben.

Kingsley war nicht sicher gewesen, wie er mit Lupin umgehen sollte, wenn er ihn wiedersah, und hatte sich genau diese Information auch eigentlich von Sirius holen wollen. Nach dem ersten Schock hatte nervenzehrende Sorge an ihm genagt, unterschiedliche GAU-Szenarien hatten sich vor seinem inneren Auge abgespult, aber nach einer Weile war immer noch kein entsetzter (oder schlimmer, enttäuschter) Albus Dumbledore in seinem Kamin aufgetaucht; er hatte begonnen davon auszugehen, dass Sirius seinen Freund unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte. Immerhin - die Information war schnell in der Black-Akte nachgeschlagen - war Remus Lupin nicht nur ein Werwolf, sondern ebenfalls ein Halbblut, auch wenn das nicht immer etwas bedeutete.

Als Lupin ihn in der Tür stehen sah, wurde seine Miene einen Moment lang blank - und Kingsley schluckte unwillkürlich -, aber dann glitt eines seiner schmalen Lächeln in sein Gesicht, und er nickte zum Tisch. „Kingsley. Setz dich doch."

Mit der Vorsicht eines Aurors auf der Pirsch glitt Kingsley in den Raum und setzte sich auf den entferntesten Stuhl. Mit wachsamen Augen sah er Lupin zu, der sich wieder seinem Tee zugewandt hatte.

Fragend sah Lupin sich um und folgte seinem Blick zur Tür. „Niemand außer uns ist im Haus", beantwortete er die wortlose Frage. „Sirius ist schon im Bett - er hat sich erkältet oder so etwas." Unaufgefordert stellte er nicht eine, sondern zwei Tassen auf den Tisch und schob eine in Kingsleys Richtung. „Ich habe ihm meine Eule angeboten, damit er dir schreibt, aber Sirius war nie ein großer Schreiber. Milch und Zucker?"

„Nur Milch bitte." Kingsley räusperte sich. Irgendwie fühlte er sich an den Tag erinnert, an dem er den Fußball aus der Luft gepflückt und auf die Reaktion seiner Eltern gewartet hatte. „Also ist es... es ist okay für dich, ja?" Was er eigentlich meinte, war: _Wirst du auf das Blut deiner seligen Mutter schwören, niemandem jemals ein Sterbenswörtchen von uns zu verraten?_ Aber wenn Lupin es heraushörte, ließ er es sich nicht ansehen. Der Mann war schon während der Black-Ermittlung ein verdammtes Buch mit sieben Siegeln gewesen.

Jetzt ließ er von der Teekanne ab und lehnte sich nachdenklich an den Küchenthresen. „Im ersten Moment war ich sehr... überrascht. Und verwirrt. Und enttäuscht", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Und in Maßen bin ich all diese Dinge immer noch. Aber..." Er lächelte bitter. „Ich bin kaum in einer Position, um jemanden für etwas zu verurteilen, von dem ich nichts verstehe. Mir ist einmal zu oft vorgeführt worden, wie falsch die Zaubererwelt mit ihren Urteilen liegen kann. Und ich bin froh, wenn Sirius glücklich ist, falls es das ist, was er will. Er hat schon genug auf den Schultern."

„Er hat ein Talent dafür, sich in Situationen reinzureiten, die schlecht für ihn enden, nicht wahr?", fragte Kingsley, der vermutete, dass ihm die Erleichterung offen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Lupin lachte leise. „Das hat er in der Tat. Er ist immer an genau dem Ort, an dem er nicht sein sollte, und macht genau das, an dem jeder ihn hindern wollte." Er wurde ernst. „Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich im ersten Moment, dass es das ist - dass er sich nur irgendeine Art von Ablenkung gesucht hat, irgendeine Art von neuem Abenteuer. Aber du hättest hören sollen, wie er deine Ehre verteidigt hat. So habe ich ihn seit Askaban nicht mehr gesehen - seit James gestorben ist."

„Schmeichelhaft", antwortete Kingsley lahm. Es war wirklich schmeichelhaft. Bisher hatte noch nie jemand seine Ehre verteidigt - er fragte sich, was Sirius geglaubt hatte, das Lupin von ihnen dachte, und was er gesagt hatte.

Im Übrigen war das noch einmal eine andere Art von Erleichterung. Als Lupin seine eigenen Befürchtungen wiederholte, hatte sich im ersten Moment sein Magen verknotet - aber wenn Lupin, der Black seit vierundzwanzig Jahren kannte, sie so schnell zerstreute, war das, naja, ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Er erinnerte sich an Sirius' unkonventionelles Liebesgeständnis und bemerkte, dass er nicht dazugekommen war, es zu erwidern.

Ihm fiel nichts anderes ein, was er sagen konnte, also wartete er schweigend, während Lupin die Teekanne nahm und ihnen beiden eingoss. Auch Lupin wirkte nicht unbedingt frisch - er war immer etwas kränklich und bleich, vor allem, seit Dumbledore ihn auf die Suche nach den Werwölfen geschickt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius strahlte er jedoch eine innere Ruhe aus, als hätte er seinen Frieden mit der Welt vor langer Zeit gemacht. Lupin war so gesammelt und gefasst wie Sirius unberechenbar.

„Du warst enttäuscht", stellte Kingsley schließlich in den Raum.

Lupin nickte. „Ja", gab er zu. „Ich war verletzt, weil er mir nichts erzählt hat - weder von euch, noch je zuvor. Aber wie ich Sirius kenne, hat er es selbst erst mittendrin herausgefunden. Sozusagen." Ihm schien erst nachträglich klar zu werden, was _mittendrin _in diesem Kontext bedeutete; amüsanterweise strich ein Hauch von Rosa über seine Wangen. „Wie auch immer", fuhr er fort. „im Nachhinein erscheint es mir nicht so weit hergeholt, dass er sich für Männer interessiert. Sirius hatte nie viel Geduld für Frauen - und ja, damals herrschte Krieg, aber James oder mich hat das auch von nichts abgehalten. Und so mit fünfzehn, im Nachhinein betrachtet... na, egal. Wichtig ist, was jetzt ist."

Und Kingsley tat nicht so, als fände er das nicht hochinteressant. Er musste an die vielen Briefe denken, die er für seine Akte konfisziert hatte, um ein Täterprofil zu erstellen. Lupin hatte Recht - Sirius war kein großer Schreiber -, aber unter den vielen kurzen Notizen hatte die mütterliche Sorge um ‚Moony' zu Vollmond doch sehr herausgestanden. Sie hatte ihn damals verwirrt - als er noch glaubte, dass Sirius ein Massenmörder sei und kein leidenschaftlicher, entschlossener Idealist. Er beschloss, Sirius bei Gelegenheit über jugendliche Schwärmereien anzufragen.

„Sirius ist nicht gewohnt, sich anderen Leuten anzuvertrauen. Er fühlt sich wohler, wenn er sich um jemanden kümmern kann", sagte er schließlich bedächtig. „Man muss sich nur ansehen, wie gut ihm die Verantwortung für Potter tut. Ging es darum nicht auch in diesem Streit mit Snape? Wer entscheiden darf, von wem Potter Okklumentik lernt?"

„Stimmt. Sirius ist mit Professor Dumbledores Befehlen noch nie gut umgegangen."

Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wäre im umgekehrten Fall Ron anstatt Harry betroffen gewesen, hätte Dumbledore auch nicht über Mollys Kopf hinweg entschieden. Sirius wird von Dumbledore entmündigt, Lupin. Er versucht wieder ein Mann zu sein, und ihr behandelt ihn wie ein Kind."

Lupin versteifte sich. „Wir haben keine Zeit für den Luxus, uns zu benehmen, wie es uns passt", erwiderte er kühl. „Ich würde ihn dankend machen lassen, was auch immer er will, wenn er nur sicher wäre. Aber Kingsley - ein Fehler bedeutet in Sirius' Fall nicht, dass er sich unbeliebt macht, sondern dass er von Auroren oder Todessern gefangen wird und _stirbt_. Er muss zu seinem eigenen Besten ruhiger werden."

Kingsley öffnete den Mund zu Widerspruch und zögerte. Ihn erstaunte, dass zwei so verschiedene Männer wie Lupin und Sirius so enge Freunde sein konnten. Konnte er Sirius in der kurzen Zeit wirklich so viel besser verstanden haben als der Mann, mit dem er einen Schlafsaal in Hogwarts geteilt hatte?

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was alles verloren gegangen war, als James Potter starb.

„Wenn Sirius ruhig wird, ist er _unglücklich_, Lupin", sagte er nachdrücklich. _Unglücklicher als sonst. _„Wenn du das Beste für ihn willst, fang an, in _seinen_ Maßstäben zu denken. Sirius ist Sicherheit egal - frei sein will er. So sicher wie hier war er auch in Askaban, und da hat man ihn wenigstens einen Verbrecher genannt, wenn man ihn wie einen behandelt hat. Nein", sagte er ruhig, als Lupin den Mund öffnete. „Sirius lässt es mit sich machen, weil er keine andere Wahl hat - weil es niemand anderen auf der Welt gibt, der von seiner Unschuld weiß. Aber wenn er ein freier Mann wäre, glaubst du ernsthaft, dass er Professor Dumbledore erlauben würde, über seinen Kopf hinweg über Harrys Unterricht zu entscheiden? Oder im Haus herumsitzen und putzen, während da draußen Leben auf dem Spiel stehen? Glaubst du wirklich, ihr könntet es ihm verbieten?

Wenn der Krieg ausbricht", fügte er hinzu und dachte wieder an sein Täterprofil. „hört das auf, das kann ich prophezeien. Im Moment glaubt er noch, dass er sowieso nicht helfen kann. Aber warte, bis jemand in Gefahr ist, den er liebt, dann ist er im Feld und kämpft gegen alles, was ihn angreift."

Und das, erkannte Kingsley plötzlich selbst, war genau das, was Tonks ihm vor drei Monaten geduldig erklärt hatte. Professor Dumbledore hatte die Arbeit an Sirius' gutem Namen auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben, weil er vielleicht schon selbst seit Ewigkeiten hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und davon ausging, dass andere Leute das auch mit Vergnügen taten. Das Problem war, dass sie diese Zeit nicht hatten. In einem offenen Krieg würden ihre Ressourcen weiter schrumpfen, und Sirius würde vor allem aufhören, auf sie zu warten. Er gab ihnen einen Vertrauensvorschuss - Leuten, die ihm seit 1981 etwas schuldeten - und wartete und betete, aber Sirius war genau die Sorte Mann, die eines Tages sehr abrupt entscheiden würde, dass das Ultimatum abgelaufen war. Sie erwarteten von ihm Geduld. Er erwartete von ihnen Loyalität. Er gab ihnen die Geduld, so gut er konnte, aber er fand keine Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas zurückkam.

Dabei ging es ja nicht einmal um Erfolge. Sirius war vielleicht nicht einmal so wichtig, ob sie Pettigrew fanden oder seine Unschuld bewiesen. Aber _probieren _mussten sie es und ihm beweisen, dass er den Aufwand wert gewesen war. Sirius selbst, der für Lupin ein Animagus geworden und für Harry aus Askaban ausgebrochen war, würde niemals einen Kollegen auf diese Weise verraten. Vergessen. Im Falle Dumbledores vielleicht sogar: abschieben. So meinte Dumbledore es nicht, aber so kam es bei Sirius an.

„Du hast ja wahrscheinlich sogar recht", erwiderte Lupin nach einem Moment angespannt. „Aber was nützt uns das, wenn er dann tot ist? Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass wir ihm Risiken erlauben, solange wir sie unterbinden können, wenn es ihn vielleicht umbringt."

Risiken - bei Sirius lief immer alles auf Risiken hinaus. Er kalkulierte sie - an manchen Tagen sorgfältiger als an anderen - und ging sie ein, ohne zu zögern. Im Falle eines Alastor Moody war das der Stoff, aus dem Helden entstanden. Im Falle eines Sirius Black wurde es benutzt, um ihn an ein Haus zu binden, das er hasste.

Kingsley fragte sich, wer im alten Orden die Risiken eingegangen war - Alastor, als er noch nicht so paranoid war? Sirius selbst mit James Potter im Rücken? Sie hatten solche Leute nicht mehr. Sie hatten Leute, die sich Dumbledores Entscheidungen über Sirius' Schicksal dankbar beugten, weil sie dann nicht über ihre Ängste nachdenken mussten - sie machten, was Fudge gegen Voldemort machte, nur andersherum. Sie hatten im Orden buchstäblich einen Mangel an Gryffindors - Kameraden, die sich ohne ein Zwinkern in die Entlastung ihres Kollegen stürzten.

Denn mittlerweile hatte Kingsley ein dunkles Gefühl, dass das immer weniger mit Risiken zu tun hatte und alles mit Notwendigkeit.

* * *

Sirius lag wirklich schon im Bett. Hämisch sah Kingsley auf ihn und seine rote Nase nieder und beschied, dass er _niedlich _aussah, also ein Zustand, mit dem man ihn für alle Ewigkeit aufziehen konnte. Ausnahmsweise schien er ruhig zu schlafen. Auf dem Nachttisch brannte noch eine Kerze aus und tropfte auf eine Ausgabe von _Verwandlung Heute_, daneben stand eine Flasche mit einem von Poppy Pomfreys Wundermitteln. 

Mit der kindischen Freude eines Mannes, der nicht oft in häusliche Situationen geriet, warf Kingsley einen Blick auf den geöffneten Artikel - _Vereinfachen Atemzauber die Animagus-Verwandlung?_ -, schloss die Zeitschrift und deckte den Mann sorgfältig zu, einfach weil er es konnte.

Träge regte Sirius sich und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Als Kingsley sicher war, dass er ihn nicht anspringen würde - nicht, dass er diesmal ein Problem damit gehabt hätte -, kniete er sich nieder und grinste ihn an.

„Du siehst richtig schön scheiße aus", flüsterte er und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Sehr krank?"

„Nur eine Erkältung", erwiderte Sirius verschlafen. „Morgen bin ich vollständig geheilt." Er blinzelte. „Was ist, bist du da eingefroren oder kommst du ins Bett?"

Und das, stellte Kingsley zu seiner unermesslichen Entzückung fest, ging wirklich. Die Winterferien waren vorbei. Außer ihnen befand sich nur ein Mann hier, der sich in keiner Position für Urteile befand und wollte, dass sein bester Freund glücklich war (solange er dabei das Haus nicht verließ). Seine nächste Schicht in der Zentrale begann erst am nächsten Nachmittag. Er verlor keine Zeit. Als er sich seiner Roben entledigt hatte und neben Sirius ins Bett glitt, war der andere schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, und dicht an ihn geschmiegt glitt Kingsley rasch in einen Traum, in dem sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts Quidditch spielten...

Als ein schriller Alarm aufjaulte, saßen sie gleichzeitig aufrecht und hellwach im Bett. Es konnten kaum fünf Minuten vergangen sein.

„Was zur...", setzte Sirius an, dessen Hand unter das Kopfkissen geglitten war - wo er früher zweifellos seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrt hatte.

„Aurorenalarm", stellte Kingsley das Offensichtliche fest und war bereits aus dem Bett. Ein paar Sekunden später fand er seine Uhr, die hektisch in der Tasche seiner Roben auf und ab sprang, und warf einen Blick darauf. Sie stand auf ‚Notfalldienst'. „Ich muss in die Zentrale."

Sirius' Gesicht wirkte im Kerzenschein hart, als er sich vollständig aufsetzte und ihm den Zauberstab reichte, nachdem Kingsley sich in seine Roben gekämpft hatte. Er stellte keine Fragen, hielt ihn nicht auf - hatte so eine Uhr selbst einst besessen. „Hals- und Beinbruch", sagte er, und Kingsley nickte knapp, war praktisch bereits aus dem Raum.

Sieben Minuten später apparierte er in die Zentrale und erfuhr, was passiert war. Die Dementoren hatten Askaban verlassen; zehn Gefangene wurden vermisst, darunter Antonin Dolohow und die Lestranges.

Und als Kingsley das Hauptquartier das nächste Mal betrat, war Sirius weg.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	6. Kapitel 6: Heimkehr

**Papierkram: **_Immer noch derselbe Disclaimer. _

_Hallo meine Lieben! Willkommen zu einem neuen und aufregenden Kapitel... äh, nee. Falscher Text. Dreierlei: Erstens natürlich vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, die ich wie immer verschlungen habe! Zweitens wie auch schon drüben in „Aus der Asche": Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle einen schönen Urlaub hattet!_

_Drittens, nur um für meinen letzten Papierkram nicht missverstanden zu werden: Wenn ich behaupte, dass Nicht-Reviewer in der Hölle schmoren werden, darf man mich selbstredend nicht ernstnehmen. Man darf mich nie ernstnehmen, wenn ich von biblischen Dingen spreche (Freunde würden jetzt zweifellos einwenden, dass man mich nie ernstnehmen darf, Punkt). Aber ich meine es natürlich nicht so. Wenn ihr glücklicher seid, ohne Reviews zu schreiben, bin ich selbstredend auch glücklich._

_Trotzdem würde mich eure Meinung zum folgenden Kapitel natürlich freuen. Ich wünsch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_

* * *

_

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 6: Heimkehr  
**_(13.1.1996)_

* * *

Kingsley wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er direkt nach dem Dienst zurück ins Hauptquartier apparierte. Die ganze Nacht lang war er mit einem eigenen Team in Askaban gewesen, hatte die Insel taghell erleuchtet und die Gefangenen mühsam zurück in die Sicherheit der Zellen getrieben - einmal hatte er einen Blick auf Sturgis Podmore erhascht, nur ein Geistergesicht in der Masse der Verlorenen. Am Morgen hatte er den Bereitschaftsdienst in der Zentrale geleitet und war dann später selbst mit Scrimgeours Team unterwegs gewesen, der persönlich ganz England nach den Vermissten durchkämmte. 

Vier Hausdurchsuchungen und zwei Stimulanztränke später stand Kingsley hellwach in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes. Er gehörte ins Bett und hatte am Nachmittag wieder Dienst, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen - der gesamte _Tagesprophet _war voll von Sirius Black, der gemeingefährlichen rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords, die den Ausbruch geleitet und die Flüchtigen unter sich vereinigt haben sollte. Er hatte Tonks nicht nach Chile schicken können, weil Tonks die ganze Nacht Savage assistiert hatte.

Der _Tagesprophet _lag jetzt über den Küchentisch verstreut. Als Kingsley ihn wegschob, fand er darunter eine Notiz von Lupin an Sirius, dass Sirius seinen Bereitschaftsdienst übernehmen solle, Lupin wäre den ganzen Tag in der Bücherei.

Aber von Sirius selbst war keine Spur zu finden. Kingsley hatte das Portrait der alten Black aufgescheucht, das Erdgeschoss abgeschritten, bei Seidenschnabel und in Sirius' Zimmer nachgesehen, in jedes Gästezimmer einen Blick geworfen, sogar in das kleine Büro, in dem sie sich im Vormonat betrunken hatten. Er hatte laut nach ihm gerufen. Als er Kreacher in den Schatten entdeckte, lachte der Hauself nur gehässig und watschelte davon.

Kingsley näherte sich bereits leichter Panik, als Phineas Nigellus in einem Landschaftsportrait erschien und ihn herablassend ansah.

„Ah", sagte er. „Das Halbblut, das nur in Räumen mit meinem Ururenkel spricht, in denen es keine Portraits gibt."

Kingsley hatte keine Zeit für Spielerei. „Wo ist er hin, Phineas? Ist er durch die Tür oder durch den Kamin verschwunden? Hat jemand ihn weggerufen? Hat er etwas gesagt?"

Phineas kräuselte die faltige Nase. „Mein Ururenkel spricht nur mit mir, um Nachrichten an den Schulleiter zu übermitteln", antwortete er. „Er ist zweifellos losgezogen, um eine weitere nichtsnutzige und ehrenhafte Gryffindortat zu begehen. Vielleicht hat er sich endlich daran erinnert, dass ein Black nur auf sein eigenes Gewissen hört." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zeitung gelesen, zu diesem Hund geworden, und weg war er. So viel Talent." Er seufzte. „So viel vergeudetes Talent."

„Tür?", fragte Kingsley ungeduldig.

Das Portrait verdrehte die Augen und nickte, und Kingsley war weg. Rasch hatte er den Grimmauldplatz hinter sich gelassen und die leerstehende Garage erreicht, die die Ordensmitglieder benutzten, um ungesehen in die Straße und wieder hinaus zu apparieren.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Geistig ging er alle Orte durch, die Sirius in ihren Gesprächen erwähnt hatte und die er aus der Black-Akte kannte. Hogwarts. Godrics Hollow. Wenn Sirius den Artikel gelesen hatte, dann wusste er, dass die Kollegen gerade an all diesen Orten Wache hielten. Mittlerweile war er dafür bekannt, dass er immer genau da erschien, wohin sich kein normaler Flüchtling trauen würde, aber er wusste es auch, nicht zuletzt durch Kingsley. Aber wieso sollte Sirius jetzt Godrics Hollow aufsuchen? Hogwarts? Potter befand sich nicht in Gefahr. Keiner der zehn Todesser hatte mit dem Tod der Potters zu tun gehabt. Nichts an diesem Artikel besaß irgendeine persönliche Verbindung zu Sirius, außer...

Außer Askaban an sich.

Kingsley schluckte. _Er ist immer an genau dem Ort, an dem er nicht sein sollte,_ hatte Lupin gesagt,_ und macht genau das, an dem jeder ihn hindern wollte. _

Trotz seiner Worte an Lupin hatte Kingsley nie behauptet, dass er Sirius durchschaute. Er tat nur immer zielsicher das, was niemand erwartete, und was Lupin _und _ihm den größten Schrecken einjagte.

Ohne weitere Verzögerungen ging er in die Drehung und disapparierte.

* * *

Im Januar wehte an der schottischen Küste eisiger Wind. Tau hing im wilden Farn. Wellen rannten bedrohlich gegen die Landmasse an und explodierten an den Kliffen zu weißem Schaum. Das Meer verschmolz am Horizont mit dem grauen Himmel; Askaban war nur ein verschwommener Fleck ein paar Kilometer von der Küste entfernt. Flüchtlinge erfroren im Wasser, wenn sie nicht ertranken. 

Der Mann, dem das Unmögliche trotzdem gelungen war, stand zur reglosen Statue erstarrt am Abgrund, mit den flatternden schwarzen Roben und den langen Haaren, die in sein Gesicht peitschten, eine zackige Silhouette wie in einem Gemälde - Schwarz auf Grau. Einen wilden Moment lang war Sirius _schön _- nicht mädchenhaft schön wie der junge Mann auf den Fotos, sondern rau schön wie Kunst, die eine Wahrheit zeigte, auch wenn es keine nette war.

Sicher, dass sein Freund den Apparationsknall gehört haben musste, kam Kingsley einige Meter hinter ihm im kniehohen Gras zum Stehen. Sein Blick war automatisch nach allen Seiten geschweift, aber zur Linken begrenzten Felsen die Sicht und zur Rechten fiel ein Steilhang ab. Außer ihnen war niemand hier - vor allem keine Auroren. Sirius drehte sich nicht um.

„Ich bin morgens ausgebrochen, als die Sonne aufging", sagte der Zauberer nach einer Weile, als hätten sie nur gerade kurz das Gespräch unterbrochen. Er musste die Stimme heben, damit Kingsley ihn über die Brandung hinweg verstand. Er wies den Hang hinab. „Da unten irgendwo bin ich aus dem Wasser gekommen. Aber es war mindestens so windig wie heute. Hier in der Gegend ist es immer windig."

Kingsley wollte antworten, dass er ihm später davon erzählen konnte, dass sie zurück mussten, dass es hier wirklich nicht sicher war, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Sein Blick folgte der Richtung von Sirius' Finger. Vor zweieinhalb Jahren hatte er diese Küste auf der Suche nach Zauberspuren abgeschritten, einmal sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen rangniedrigen Auroren ins Wasser zu jagen und herauszufinden, ob es wirklich ging, so weit zu schwimmen. Trotzdem hätte er die Gegend wahrscheinlich nicht wiedererkannt. Er war mit einem Fall beschäftigt gewesen. Ein Todesser hatte gefasst werden müssen.

„Ich bin ein Stück als Hund weiter und dann appariert", fuhr Sirius fort und gestikulierte ins Landesinnere. Er drehte sich um und sah an Kingsley vorbei. „Von Moody bin ich ausgegangen - was ich machen muss, um Moody zu täuschen. Wusstest du, dass er mal in der Zentrale mein Lehrer war?" Sein Blick schweifte zurück zur Insel. „Aber das ist schon sehr lange her."

Kingsley räusperte sich und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen. Es war kalt. Sirius, stellte er besorgt fest, trug keinen Umhang über den Roben und war am Vortag noch erkältet gewesen. „Ich weiß", antwortete er. „Ich habe Alastor für das Täterprofil befragt. Ich solle vorsichtig sein, hat er gesagt. Du seiest einer der besten Schüler gewesen, die er je hatte."

„Ja, großartiger Schüler." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte vielleicht, aber der Wind wehte das Geräusch weg. „Sie haben alle Recht, weißt du das? Im Orden? Sie sagen, ich bin selbst daran schuld, dass James und Lily gestorben sind und ich in Askaban war. Wir hätten ja Albus sagen können, dass ich nicht der Geheimniswahrer war. Wir waren naiv. Wir dachten, der Krieg hängt von mehr Leuten ab als einem alten Lehrer..."

„Niemand sagt, du seiest schuld, dass James...", setzte Kingsley an, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn, als hätte er nie gesprochen.

„Aber zwölf Jahre später ist Dumbledore immer noch da und ich bin es nicht, nicht wahr? Und er hat Recht behalten. Ich kann Harry nicht helfen, ich kann ihn nicht selbst unterrichten, ich kann ihn nicht einmal vor Snape beschützen. Ich habe sonst nichts zu tun, aber ich kann keine Wache übernehmen, ohne den Orden in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich kenne diese zehn Todesser besser als jeder andere außer Snape, aber ich kann sie nicht jagen. Ich weiß mehr über Dementoren als jeder Wächter in Askaban, ja und?" Er spuckte aus. „Ich kann nicht helfen, ich bin ja die verdammte rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass ich es sein _könnte_. Ich hätte genau gewusst, wie ich diese Zehn aus Askaban rausbekomme, vielleicht sogar schneller. Aber auf unserer Seite bin ich nichts nütze. Ich könnte genauso gut nach Askaban zurückgehen."

„Sirius...", setzte Kingsley alarmiert an, aber Sirius ignorierte ihn. Der ehemalige Auror hatte sich abgewandt und ein paar Schritte vom Abgrund entfernt, als sei es eigentlich nicht wichtig, aber dann wirbelte er wieder herum, breitete die Arme aus und schrie die Insel an, als könne sie ihn hören.

„Nehmt mich zurück, verdammt! Ihr wollt mich doch unbedingt haben! Hier bin ich, also kommt und holt mich, wenn ihr mich so sehr wollt! Sperrt mich in meine Zelle zurück und _nehmt mich zurück_!"

Er schrie noch mehr als das, eine wilde Folge aus „Bringt es zuende" und „Ihr könnt mich alle mal", und Kingsley geriet in Bewegung, legte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit zwei, drei großen Schritten zurück, packte Sirius barsch an den Schultern, der gegen den Griff kämpfte. Aber Kingsley hielt ihn fest und wiederholte seinen Namen, und die wütenden Aufforderungen wurden zu Bitten, zu Flehen, und endlich wandte Sirius den Blick von Askaban ab, sank schlaff gegen Kingsleys Brust, schlug kraftlos gegen seine Schulter, und Murmeln wurde zu einer Art trockenem Schluchzen.

Kingsley hielt ihn fest; er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen konnte. Es hatte so lange gedauert, bis er in Sirius' Launen das tiefe Gefühl erkannte, das dahinter stand, er fühlte sich machtlos; er spürte nur, dass er wieder einmal falsch gelegen hatte. _Warte nur, bis der Krieg einmal offen ausbricht_, hatte er Lupin gegenüber behauptet, _dann ist er im Feld und kämpft, egal was wir von ihm erwarten._ Aber der Mann in seinen Armen kämpfte gegen gar nichts mehr, hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig, war fertig.

Er würde niemals wieder jemanden außer sich selbst in Gefahr bringen, hatte er bei ihrem Streit in den Winterferien gesagt, und Sirius war ein Mann der Extreme, der nicht einfach etwas sagte, ohne es zu leben. Er würde niemals wieder jemanden außer sich selbst in Gefahr bringen, und das hatte ihn seiner letzten Optionen, seiner letzten Möglichkeiten beraubt. Er saß im Grimmauldplatz fest - so weit er wusste, für immer. Er war für die Welt, was niemals zu sein er geschworen hatte. _Ich hoffe, ich lebe gerade lange genug, um sie zu beerdigen_, geisterte Kingsley eine alte Briefzeile durch den Kopf.

Er fragte sich, ob der Feuerwhiskey wirklich irgendetwas nützte.

„Hör zu, Sirius", sagte er eindringlich. „Hör zu, so aussichtslos ist nicht alles. Allein Tonks hat..."

„Sei still, Shacklebolt", flüsterte Sirius, ohne aufzusehen. „Sei einfach still."

Sanft presste Kingsley die Lippen gegen seine Stirn und schwieg.

Zeit verging. Unter ihnen donnerten weitere Wellen gegen Fels, der Wind nahm zu und wieder ab und trug einmal aus der Ferne die Stimmen von Menschen zu ihnen, vielleicht Auroren. Graue Wolken hingen nach wie vor über ihnen, aber es war zu warm für Schnee, und es begann nicht zu regnen. Um Askaban herum, bemerkte Kingsley nach einer Weile, hatten sich die letzten Reste der Nebelschwaden verzogen, mit denen die Dementoren die Insel immer bedeckt hatten.

Merkwürdig, dachte er, dass es Nebel waren und keine Schatten.

Nach einer Weile löste Sirius sich von ihm und warf der Insel einen letzten, harten, unlesbaren Blick zu, dann ein Blinzeln, und anstatt des Mannes kam ein großer schwarzer Hund auf allen Vieren im Gras auf. Stirnrunzelnd ging Kingsley in die Knie, und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stieß eine nasse Hundenase gegen seine Hand. Verstehend ließ er sich im Gras nieder, erlaubte dem Hund, den Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel zu legen, und begann ihn mit klammen Fingern zu kraulen. Für einen Gryffindor war das eine feige Art von Flucht, aber vielleicht hatte Sirius sich langsam etwas Feigheit verdient.

_Es ist meine Aufgabe, ihn heil durch diese Sache durchzubringen, nicht Lupins oder Dumbledores, _dachte Kingsley. _Aber es ist auch, weil ich ihn heil brauche. Und ich bin von uns beiden mehr beieinander, also ist es meine Aufgabe, solange er nur durchhält._

Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, erkannte er plötzlich. Seit er an der Black-Akte arbeitete, hatte er angefangen zu verstehen, dass es Sirius zerstörte, im Orden nicht wie ein gleichwertiger Kollege behandelt zu werden. Er hatte Dumbledore und die anderen dafür kritisiert, dass sie Sirius keine Eigenverantwortung erlaubten. Dabei lastete das Sirius gar keine Bürde auf - im Gegenteil, Verantwortung war genau das, was ihm fehlte.

In der ganzen Zeit hatte er die Arbeit an der Akte von Sirius ferngehalten, ihm nichts davon verraten. Teilweise hatte er geglaubt, dass er Arbeit und Privatleben vermischen würde und seine Objektivität endgültig verlor, wenn er es tat. Manchmal hatte er auch befürchtet, dass Sirius ihm in Entscheidungen hereinreden würde. Aber letztendlich hatte er einfach furchtbare Angst gehabt, Sirius eine Hoffnung zu geben, nur um sie vielleicht wieder zu zerstören. Wenn es zu riskant für ihn und Tonks würde, müsste er die Arbeit aufgeben.

Aber das war überhaupt nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen - das war genau das gewesen, was Dumbledore mit Harry Potter machte, was Sirius immer kritisiert hatte. Sirius besaß ein Recht auf diese Information. Kingsley besaß eine Pflicht, sie ihm zu geben, die weit über die Verpflichtung von Liebhabern oder Freunden hinausging - es ging um ganz einfachen, selbstverständlichen Respekt. Ein Mann ohne Respekt war ebenso wenig ein Mann, wie ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab ein Zauberer.

„Letzten September...", sagte er bedächtig. „...wurde ich beinahe gefeuert, denn Tonks hatte offenbar den Verstand verloren..."

Der Hund hörte reglos zu und zuckte ab und zu mit den Ohren.

* * *

Zu Kingsleys Erleichterung erreichten sie den Grimmauldplatz vor Lupin, niemand schien sie vermisst zu haben - und egal, wie viele finstere Blicke Phineas Nigellus Kingsley zuwarf, er schien Albus Dumbledore kein Sterbenswörtchen über die Sache verraten zu haben. 

Sirius blieb für den Rest des Abends ungewöhnlich still und ließ sich auf Kingsleys Aufforderung hin widerstandslos auf seinem Bett nieder. Der Auror hinterließ Lupin eine Notiz über ihren Verbleib, da er sie so früh am Abend vermissen würde, zog sich aus und glitt zu Sirius unter die Decke.

„Es ist merkwürdig", sagte Sirius nach einem Moment und sah an die Decke.

Kingsley drehte den Kopf. „Was ist merkwürdig?"

„Auf Askaban war es immer windig, selbst im Sommer", erwiderte Sirius. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber irgendwie vermisse ich den Wind."

Kingsley schauderte. Wortlos zog er den Mann an sich und schickte ein Stoßgebet los - einerseits für eine Nacht ohne Alpträume. Andererseits wusste er nicht, ob seine Geschichte, auch wenn sie Sirius zurück in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht hatte, nicht viel zu wenig gewesen und zu spät erfolgt war.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	7. Kapitel 7: Das Fundament des Ordens

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter, der Orden des Phönix usw. usf. gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört nichts, nicht mal was Kleines. _

_Habt vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! Diesmal ist ja doch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Update vergangen - sorry -, aber dafür geht es ja sowieso langsam dem Ende entgegen... hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch damit viel Spaß und hoffe, dass ihr mir wieder schreibt, wie es euch gefallen hat. _

* * *

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 7: Das Fundament des Ordens  
**_(14.1.1996 - 4.4.1996)_

* * *

Als Kingsley am nächsten Morgen aufstand und in der Küche Tee zubereitete, machte er sich immer noch Sorgen. Er hatte es also getan - Sirius von ihrem Versuch erzählt, seinen Freispruch zu forcieren -, aber er war immer noch nicht sicher, ob er damit nicht alles nur verschlimmerte. Was, wenn sich irgendwann herausstellte, dass sich ohne ein Geständnis von Pettigrew einfach nichts erreichen ließ? Was, wenn es zu wenig zu spät gewesen war und er zusehen musste, wie sein Liebhaber immer tiefer in seine Depression gerissen wurde? Sirius hatte nie den Tod gefürchtet - aber wenn er den Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem er auch Askaban nicht mehr fürchtete, waren sie vielleicht bereits zu spät. 

Aber dann erregte ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit, und als er sich umwandte, stand Sirius in der Tür. Er hatte sich nicht geregt, als Kingsley aufstand - und am Morgen erreichten seine Launen oft ihren Tiefpunkt, wenn Kater, Lustlosigkeit oder Missmut ihn packten, so dass er selten vor dem Mittag das Bett verließ.

Jetzt stand er in der Tür, strich sich Schlaf aus den Augen und winkte träge, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und am Stuhl am Fußende des Tisches niederließ. Einen Moment lang sah er auf die Tischplatte, als zwinge er sich mit reiner Sturheit, wach zu werden.

„Also", sagte er dann und sah auf. „Gibt es etwas Schriftliches zu diesem Plan?"

* * *

Tonks war begeistert und sonnte sich offen im Dank ihres Großcousins - und Sirius tat ihr den Gefallen, war so charmant wie auf den Fotos, ein vollständig anderer Mann. Aber die wirkliche Arbeit begann, als Alastor Moody eines Nachmittags im Grimmauldplatz stand, sie drei an einen Tisch pfiff, ein großes Pergament ausbreitete und sie briefte wie ein General vor einem Kampf. Dass er es mit Auroren zu tun hatte, gab der Angelegenheit nur eine ernstere Note. Es ging ja um die Ehre von einem von ihnen - das fiel ihnen einer nach dem anderen auf. 

Während die Professoren immer seltener auf Treffen erscheinen konnten und die Arbeit in Diggels und Vances Händen ließen, um sich ellenbogentief in das Schlamassel in Hogwarts zu versenken, erreichte die Black-Akte die Vollendung ihrer Politur. In langen Stunden hatte Kingsley seine Ermittlungen in ein solches Licht gerückt, dass immer mehr „Hinweise" auf Sirius' Unschuld aufgetaucht waren und der Mann den Eindruck eines unglücklichen Helden hinterließ, der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen und durch reines Pech in Askaban gelandet war. Die Indizien bezogen sich in den meisten Fällen nicht einmal auf wahre Ereignisse; so hatte Kingsley beispielsweise mühsam den letzten Zauber von Sirius' Zauberstab als einen Aufmunterungszauber identifiziert, obwohl niemand inklusive Sirius selbst noch eine Ahnung hatte, was er gewesen war - Hauptsache, er wies nicht auf die von Pettigrew getöteten Muggel hin.

Sirius' Mitarbeit hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht als so hilfreich erwiesen, wie selbst Kingsley es nie erwartet hätte. Diesmal war es nicht nur Wissen aus seiner eigenen Zeit als Auror, sondern vor allem zwölf Jahre Gefängnistratsch, die ihm ermöglichten, alle möglichen Anteile von Schuld auf alle möglichen Todesser aufzuteilen, die rein gar nicht mit ihm in Verbindung standen. Sirius ging fies und kreativ vor und hatte offen Spaß. Am ersten Februar kehrte Sturgis Podmore aus Askaban zurück und fügte dem Gesamtbild weitere erfrischende Details hinzu.

Podmore war am Dritten zum ersten Mal im Hauptquartier erschienen, und der ganze Orden hatte sich versammelt, um ihn zu empfangen, sogar Dumbledore und Snape. Der energiegeladene Mittdreißiger mit den vollen blonden Haaren war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst: eine stille Gestalt, die zu schnell zu viel Gewicht verloren hatte und kaum etwas sagte, bevor sie sich unauffällig im Hintergrund niederließ und endgültig verstummte. Sturgis fragte nicht nach dem Grund, als Alastor ihn beiseite nahm und über die Details der Flucht der Todesser, Neuigkeiten von der anderen Seite befragte. Er gab in einem Ton Auskunft, als hätte nichts davon mit ihm zu tun. Einmal sah Kingsley Sirius und ihn leise in einer Ecke reden. Sirius erwähnte es später nicht und schlief in der Nacht miserabel. Kingsley fand den Anblick trotzdem ermutigend.

Aus Hogwarts trafen derweil allerlei ungute Nachrichten ein, und Lupin presste bei jeder Erwähnung Umbridges die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie weiß wurden. Es war Tonks, die den Mann eines Tages unangekündigt zu einem ihrer ‚Aurorentreffen' mitbrachte. Alastor hatte ihm einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen und dann so getan, als sei er immer da gewesen. Sirius hatte ihn über den Tisch hinweg angesehen, und Lupin hatte leicht genickt. Ein fähiger Lügner wie Lupin war immer nützlich - die Ausführung von Alastors eigentlichem Plan hatte begonnen.

Sobald in der Zentrale ein Notruf einging, weil einer der zehn flüchtigen Todesser gesichtet worden war, schlüpfte Tonks in Sirius' Gestalt und sorgte dafür, dass Voldemorts rechte Hand sich zur selben Zeit irgendwo ganz anders befand - der Umstände wegen hatten sie Sirius' „Stützpunkt" schon vor einem Monat aus Chile weg in die Schweiz verlegt. An Tagen, an denen Tonks Dienst hatte, brachen Lupin oder Kingsley mit Vielsafttrank auf, und zu einigen denkwürdigen Gelegenheiten spielte Sirius sich auch selbst. Es tat Kingsley weh zu beobachten, wie er sich Moody erst mühevoll beweisen musste, bevor dieser ihm wieder mit Aufträgen vertraute. Aber da schlich sich eine gewisse Vertraulichkeit in ihren Umgang miteinander, auch wenn niemand außer Kingsley sie zu bemerken schien.

Mitte Februar erschien Potters Interview im Klitterer und versetzte den Orden in Aufruhr; Kingsley schüttelte über Sirius' Applaus nur amüsiert den Kopf. Während McGonagall noch die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug und Emmeline Vance sich entrüstet Luft zufächerte, schlichen sich Kingsley, Tonks und Sirius wie kleine Kinder aus dem Haus und setzten ihnen bisher größten ‚Coup' um: ein vermeintliches Treffen von Antonin Dolohow und Sirius vor den Augen mehrerer Zeugen, bei dem Dolohow Black als „Dumbledores Laffen" beschimpfte. Tonks lief zu Höchsformen auf, und Kingsley hatte Sirius nie zuvor in so guter Stimmung erlebt. Der Sex an diesem Abend war unvergleichbar.

Anfang März zuckte Kingsley entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als Scrimgeour nach einem Zwischenbericht in seiner Bürozelle erschien und sichtlich gegen einen Schlaganfall kämpfte.

„Nichts macht mehr Sinn, Shacklebolt, das passt doch alles nicht zusammen", hatte er ausgestoßen und entsetzt mit der Akte gewedelt. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie in den letzten Monaten getan haben anstatt zu arbeiten, aber ich werde diese Akte _zwei _anderen Kollegen zur Durchsicht geben, und wenn sich dann herausstellt, dass Blacks Fall so wenig Sinn macht, wie ich glaube, dann _schminken Sie sich diese Beförderung ab_!"

Die beiden Kontrolleure waren Clearwater und Proudfoot, zwei der besten Ermittler der Nachkriegsgeneration. Am nächsten Tag sah Kingsley Clearwater in der Mittagspause so tief in das ‚Hagrid-Interview' versenkt, dass er sich das Sandwich in die Nase rammte, und Proudfoot wurde auf der Toilette gesichtet, wo er immer wieder „Aber das geht doch nicht, das _geht _doch nicht" in sich hineinmurmelte.

Am achten März kam es zum Drama in Hogwarts, als eine triumphierende Dolores Umbridge Professor Trelawney aus dem Dienst entließ und es Professor Dumbledore nur mit großer Mühe gelang, einen Ersatz für sie zu finden, bevor Umbridge einen stellen konnte. Der Schock habe die Arme zum Butterbier greifen lassen, berichtete Professor McGonagall, die über Sybill Trelawney während Kingsleys Schulzeit höchstens die Nase gerümpft hätte. Es sei gänzlich unerhört.

Eine Woche später standen Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape in der Tür und versammelten den ganzen Orden in der Küche. „Mir ist etwas zu Ohren gekommen", sagte Professor Dumbledore, dem immer irgendwelche Dinge zu Ohren kamen, auch wenn niemand je herausfand wie. „das mich zutiefst besorgt." Seine Augen hatten sich bei diesen Worten auf Sirius gelegt, und Kingsley wusste sofort, dass sie aufgeflogen waren.

* * *

„Mir ist etwas zu Ohren gekommen, das mich zutiefst besorgt", sagte Albus Dumbledore, und es wurde still im Raum, als die einzelnen Ordensmitglieder aufhorchten und sich besorgt zu ihm umsahen. 

Kingsley stand zufällig nur einen Meter von Sirius entfernt, rechts hinter ihm, und mit einem Mal erschien ihm das als der beste Ort - rechts hinter den Beschuldigten gehörten in Ritterromanen immer die Waffenbrüder und Schwertmänner. Jeder aus ihrer kleinen Gruppe wusste sofort ganz genau, worum es ging. Alastor sah von seinem Stuhl auf und rollte sein magisches Auge. Lupin richtete sich etwas auf; Tonks glitt angespannt an seine Seite.

Kingsley fragte sich, ob es bedeutsam war oder nur Zufall, dass Dumbledores Blick nicht zu den eigentlichen Tätern, sondern zu Sirius schweifte. Er musste ja wissen - er wusste immer alles -, dass nicht Sirius die Sache angestiftet haben konnte, selbst wenn er nicht alle Namen besaß. Die Reaktion erschien Kingsley nicht als richtig. Sirius hatte sich unwillkürlich aufgerichtet und sah aus, als sei es wieder 1981 und der Tag vor dem Standgericht. Kingsley hatte ein Foto von diesem Tag gesehen; Sirius hatte gewirkt, als wisse er tief in sich drin, dass er eigentlich schuldig war - als seien James und Lily Potter wegen ihm gestorben, als hätte er Kingsley und Tonks angestiftet anstatt assistiert. Er hatte eine Angewohnheit, mehr Verantwortung zu übernehmen, als er eigentlich trug.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen", sprach Dumbledore sanft weiter. „dass einige Ordensmitglieder entgegen meiner Wünsche daran gearbeitet haben, Sirius vor dem Zaubergamot zu entlasten. Eure Loyalität zu Sirius ehrt euch, aber ich habe diesen Befehl aus gutem Grund nicht erteilt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht."

Im Raum setzte Raunen ein.

„Wir würden so etwas niemals tun", protestierte Emmeline Vance verwirrt.

„Na endlich!", lallte Mundungus Fletcher und hob zustimmend sein Glas.

„Wer war es?" Elphias Doge sah sich scharf um, und im Hintergrund kräuselte Severus Snape angewidert die Lippen. Mollys Worte gingen im plötzlichen Lärm unter. Bill Weasley ließ mit gerunzelter Stirn den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, als gelte es ein Rätsel zu lösen.

Sirius wartete schweigend und blass. Einen Augenblick lang wollte Kingsley seinem Instinkt folgen und ihn von hinten umarmen, ihm wenigstens eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, bis ihm einfiel, dass das gar nicht ging. Ein Anfall von Wut auf die Welt und den Phönixorden kroch in ihm hoch. Sie meinten es ja alle gut, Albus Dumbledore mit seiner Enttäuschung, Emmeline Vance mit ihrer Entrüstung. Es war die richtige Reaktion - sie waren gute, loyale Leute, ihrem Anführer und der Mission treu ergeben. Aber um Himmelswillen - Dumbledore war enttäuscht darüber, dass jemand an Sirius' gutem Namen arbeitete, Vance entsetzte sich über die Idee, dass man sich fühlen könnte, als habe man eine Verpflichtung gegenüber diesem Mann.

Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es ihm vor ein paar Monaten noch genauso gegangen wäre. Widersprüchliche Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm auf, und Kingsley versprach sich, sie später auszusortieren, wenn er darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Ruhe!" Ein scharfer Befehl, das Pochen von Holz auf Diele, und es wurde schlagartig still. Nicht Albus Dumbledore hatte gesprochen, der dem Durcheinander schweigend gefolgt war, sondern Alastor Moody. Eine Sekunde lang war er General und Legende, nicht Rentner und verrückt. Alle sahen ihn an. Missmutig nickte er Dumbledore zu.

„Vielen Dank, Alastor", bedankte der sich und wandte sich wieder an die Gruppe. „Es wäre falsch, bei so hehren Zielen Schuld zu verteilen, und deshalb werde ich die Namen der Beteiligten nicht preisgeben..."

„Zur Hölle!", rief Tonks entrüstet. Sie wurde rot, als Molly entsetzt zu ihr herumfuhr. „Ähm, Entschuldigung. Aber - naja, zur Hölle! Professor Dumbledore, es war eine großartige Idee! Meine war's, das können ruhig alle wissen!"

Sie war nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller gewesen als Kingsley. Er trat einen Schritt vor und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Hand einen Moment lang zwischen Sirius' Schulterblätter zu legen. „Ich arbeite seit September an der Modifikation der Black-Akte", sagte er. „Einen Großteil der Arbeit habe ich gemacht."

„Aber Kingsley..." Molly sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Und ich" Lupin schenkte Sirius ein Lächeln. „habe mit großem Vergnügen bei der Ausführung geholfen."

Moody beließ es bei einer vagen Geste, um sich einzuschließen.

„Tja", sagte Sirius. „Und ich habe Tee gemacht." Aber die scharfe Linie um sein Kinn verschwand nicht.

Albus Dumbledore sah sie alle bedauernd an.

Arthur Weasley räusperte sich. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was genau ihr eigentlich getan habt?"

Diesmal waren es Kingsley, Tonks und Sirius, die zugleich sprachen - Sirius irgendein rasches „Die Details sind doch nicht wichtig" -, aber Tonks setzte sich durch. Sie war enthusiastisch dabei, Kingsley musste ihr das lassen. Wenn Tonks einmal eine Entscheidung traf, zog sie sie stur durch, komme, was wolle. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte sie ihrem Cousin.

„Ist es zu glauben!", stieß Diggel quiekend aus, als sie ihre Vorgehensweise mit ein paar Worten umriss (als Aurorin im zweiten Jahr war Tonks exzellent mit kurzen, knappen Berichten).

„Ich bin viermal nach Chile appariert und dreimal in die Schweiz", berichtete Tonks stolz. „Einmal war ich sogar vor der Hauptfiliale von Gringotts in Bern." Professor McGonagall räusperte sich scharf; da Tonks nicht nur Aurorin, sondern vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auch noch Schülerin gewesen war, verstummte sie prompt.

„Schau her, Albus." Moody sprach im Prinzip zum ersten Mal. Träge rappelte er sich auf. „Es war Sache der Kinder zu entscheiden, ob sie die Risiken von so einem Projekt tragen wollen oder nicht. Mit dem Orden hatte das nur in zweiter Linie zu tun. Shacklebolt ist zu mir gekommen und hat gesagt, dass er schon seit Monaten an dieser Sache arbeitet. Unsere hauptsächliche Waffe ist Tonks, und sie hat sich einverstanden erklärt, als Black zu posieren. Ich persönlich" Sein Narbengesicht verzog sich zu einer Art Grimasse. „bin als Auror noch an Blacks Verhaftung beteiligt gewesen und zu alt, um mich um Verantwortung herumzureden, wenn ich sie trage." Er nickte Dumbledore zu. „Du hast mit deinem Urteil falsch gelegen. Blacks Fall kann nicht warten, sondern muss in Angriff genommen werden, wann auch immer sich die Gelegenheit bietet."

„Und wir haben langsam Erfolg", fiel Kingsley ein, den schon seit Minuten danach drängte, endlich zu sprechen. Vor allem Mollys Blicke legten sich jedesmal anklagend auf ihn, sobald er sich regte - die arme Frau hatte wohl gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er und Sirius sich nicht mehr an den Kragen gingen. „Scrimgeour lässt den ganzen Fall neu beurteilen, und wenn wir bisher aufgeflogen wären, wüsste ich davon." Dann wäre er kein Auror mehr. Und säße in Askaban. „Sobald die Auroren auf die Idee kommen, dass Sirius unschuldig sein könnte, hört uns Amelia Bones zu, und dann ist es im Zaubergamot nur noch eine Frage der Überzeugungskraft." Er atmete durch. „Mit etwas Glück kommt Sirius noch dieses Jahr frei."

Langsam wandte Sirius den Kopf und sah ihn an. Allein sein Blick wäre Kingsley die Entlassung aus dem Orden wert gewesen.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte. „Vielleicht habt ihr alle Recht, vielleicht habe ich falsch gelegen", antwortete er ernst. „Aber das ändert nichts daran - und gerade du, Alastor, müsstest das wissen -, dass eine Organisation wie der Orden nicht funktioniert, wenn ich nicht euer absolutes Vertrauen besitze. Als zuletzt eine Entscheidung ohne mein Wissen getroffen wurde, vergessen wir das nicht" Sein Blick schweifte betont zu Sirius. „hat es zwei Mitglieder des Ordens das Leben gekostet, und du selbst, Sirius, wurdest nach Askaban gebracht."

„Der Fidelius-Zauber war keine Ordensangelegenheit...", fuhr Sirius auf. So dicht, wie er bei ihm stand, fühlte Kingsley die Spannung, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, doch Dumbledore hatte bereits die Hand gehoben, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Vertrauen", fuhr er fort, als sei er nicht unterbrochen worden. „ist das Fundament dieses Ordens. Als ihr alle in den Orden eingetreten seid, habt ihr versprochen, meinen Anweisungen zu folgen und mir in meinen Entscheidungen zu vertrauen. Glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass Lord Voldemort bald schon wieder versuchen wird, die Prophezeiung zu stehlen, vielleicht sogar Harry Potter anzugreifen. Jede Ablenkung kann unser Untergang sein. Jede Ablenkung kann Harry das Leben kosten." Kingsley konnte sich nicht helfen; seine Hand glitt wieder in Sirius' Rücken und verharrte dort angespannt. „Ich bedaure es zutiefst, Sirius. Aber ich muss euch verbieten, diesen Plan weiter zu verfolgen."

Stille war eingekehrt. Kingsley spürte, dass Sirius unter seiner Hand zitterte.

_Er bricht zusammen_, dachte er. _Wenn Dumbledore es wirklich ernst meint, bricht er zusammen und steht nicht mehr auf. Mit einer Strategie, die scheitert, kann er umgehen, aber hiermit nicht - nicht mit der Bestätigung, dass er es wirklich nicht wert ist._

Nach einem langen Moment öffnete Arthur Weasley zögernd den Mund, aber Emmeline Vance kam ihm mit einem kräftigen Nicken zuvor. „Sehr gut", stimmte sie zu. „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist das wichtigste Problem."

Diggel nickte, als gefallen ihm die eigenen Worte nicht. „Befehle sind wichtig, sonst funktioniert gar nichts."

„Also wenden wir uns wieder der Prophezeiung zu", fiel Snape glatt ein, in dessen Augen ein Schimmer lag, den man nur als selig bezeichnen konnte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Also...", hob er an.

„Nein."

Die Stimme war so rau, dass Kingsley sie im ersten Moment nicht erkannte. Sturgis Podmore war aus seinem Stuhl in einer Ecke aufgestanden. Sein engelsblondes Haar hing immer noch strähnig in seine Stirn, seine Finger waren unbehaglich ineinander verschränkt, aber er sah Dumbledore mit seiner alten Entschlossenheit an.

„Sie reden die ganze Zeit von Vertrauen", sagte er heiser. „Ich habe im ersten Krieg mit Black zusammen gekämpft. Ich habe ihn nicht gut gekannt, aber ich habe ihm vertraut, weil er im Orden war. In Askaban habe ich daran gedacht. Wir wären damals alle füreinander gestorben. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen noch vertraue, Professor. Ich... ich war nicht sicher, wer hier für mich sterben würde." Er schluckte und sah weg. „Wenn Sie die Arbeit an Blacks Fall verbieten, verlasse ich den Orden."

„Hört, hört", murmelte Tonks, fast übertönt von Doges „Meuterei!", doch Kingsley erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Er erkannte diesen Blick in Albus Dumbledores Augen - er hatte ihn etliche Male bei Verhören gesehen, wenn den Straftätern klar wurde, dass sie gerade ihre letzte Option verloren hatten.

Sie hatten sich durchgesetzt.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore erschien am Folgetag bereits wieder im Hauptquartier. 

Lupin war - zu Sirius und Kingsleys großem Vergnügen - losgezogen, um Tonks ‚ein Buch vorbeizubringen' und wurde vor dem späten Abend nicht zurückerwartet. Kingsley selbst hatte eine Frühschicht abgearbeitet und würde bald nachhause gehen, um auszuschlafen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saß er allerdings noch mit Sirius auf der Couch, einen umgedrehten Hut vor ihnen auf dem Boden, einen Teller zwischen sich auf einem Kissen, und betätigten sich aus irgendeinem Grund, den Kingsley vergessen hatte, in der hehren Kunst des Kirschkernspuckens.

Zwischen ihnen befand sich ein guter Meter Abstand, aber als Albus Dumbledore schweigend im Türrahmen stand, rappelten sie sich beide auf, als seien sie auf frischer Tat ertappt worden.

Dumbledore ignorierte es. Er setzte sich schweigend in Bewegung, schritt an Kingsley vorbei und kam vor Sirius zum Stehen, die Hände ruhig vor der Brust verkreuzt.

„Der Orden hat sich gestern weise für dich entschieden, Sirius", sagte er leise. „Ich lag falsch. Ich stimme Sturgis zu - ich habe von euch allen erwartet, dass ihr mir vertraut, und dabei vergessen, dass deine Situation ein Beweis dafür war, warum dieses Vertrauen nicht gerechtfertigt gewesen wäre. Der Orden des Phönix existiert, um Menschen zu schützen - und dieser Schutz sollte in den eigenen Reihen beginnen. Ich bitte förmlich um Entschuldigung."

Und Kingsley hielt den Atem an, denn eine Sekunde lang regte Sirius sich überhaupt nicht. Er stand nur im Raum und suchte Dumbledores Gesicht ab, als sei er nicht sicher, ob der alte Mann es wirklich ernst meinte, oder als wisse er nicht, ob er lügen würde, wenn er die Entschuldigung annahm. Einen beunruhigenden Moment lang fürchtete Kingsley, dass es zu spät dafür war, so wie ihr Plan beinahe zu spät in Kraft getreten war - dass Sirius so gut wie verloren war.

Aber dann streckte Sirius die Hand aus, und Albus Dumbledore ergriff sie warm.

„Danke", sagte Sirius fest, und Dumbledore nickte.

„In der Tat", stimmte er zu. „Danke."

Anstatt eines Abschieds ließ Albus seine Augen kurz von Sirius zu Kingsley wandern und nickte fast unmerklich, und Kingsley fragte sich unwillkürlich, was der alte Mann _wirklich_ alles wusste - und mit voller Absicht übersah.

* * *

Das war nur eine Woche, bevor Dolores Umbridge ‚Dumbledores Armee' entdeckte und Kingsley eine Sekunde blieb, um Risiken abzuwägen und sich zu entscheiden, ob er ein Auror war oder ein Ordensmann. Er entschied sich für Dumbledore und griff zum Zauberstab, um die Flucht des Schulleiters aus Hogwarts zu ermöglichen, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. 

Und dann lebten sie glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende, oder zumindest bis Juni, als Sirius kämpfen ging, um seinen Patensohn zu beschützen, durch einen magischen Torbogen fiel und einfach nicht mehr war.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	8. Kapitel 8: Fort, für immer, frei

**Papierkram: **_Und wieder geht eine Geschichte zuende, ohne dass die Welt in ein Paralleluniversum eingetreten ist, in dem mir Harry Potter gehört. Aber ihr wisst ja, man muss es immer wieder versuchen. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. :-) Wie ihr seht, ist dies das letzte Kapitel. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir zum Abschied sagen könntet, wie euch die Geschichte als Ganzes gefallen hat. Erinnert euch, es war mein erster Versuch mit Romanzen, und ich bin immer scharf auf produktive Kommentare. _

_Habt Spaß, und bis zum nächsten Mal :-). _

* * *

**Flugträume**

**Kapitel 8: Fort - für immer - frei  
**_(18.6.1996 - 22.6.1996)_

* * *

Kingsley wurde direkt nach seiner Frühschicht von Tonks informiert. Aus irgendwelchen merkwürdigen Gründen, die Tonks auch nicht genau kannte, waren Harry Potter und mehrere seiner Freunde auf Hagrids Thestralen nach London aufgebrochen und hatten sich von Voldemort in die Mysteriumsabteilung locken lassen. Snape hatte das Hauptquartier informiert. Sie mussten sofort los, um Moody zu unterstützen, der auf der Wache mit einem Lähmzauber überwältigt worden war; mit etwas Glück waren sie noch nicht zu spät. 

Sie apparierten in das Atrium des Ministeriums und stießen direkt vor den Türen zur Mysteriumsabteilung zu den restlichen Ordenskämpfern. Moody korrigierte grimmig den Sitz seines Holzbeins, wirklich nicht mehr für Kämpfe geschaffen. Lupin wartete blass und gefasst. Aber Kingsleys Augen fielen als erstes auf Sirius, der mit konzentrierter Ruhe und beinahe gelassen seinen Zauberstab überprüfte.

„Harry denkt, dass Voldemort mich gefangenhält", sagte er leise, nur für sie beide bestimmt, ohne aufzusehen. „Ich muss, Kingsley, sonst kann ich mich gleich von einer Brücke stürzen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Kingsley, unterdrückte einen Anflug einer furchtbaren Angst in seiner Brust und packte Sirius rau an der Schulter, gerade als Moody die Türen aufstieß, und da waren zehn Todesser und viel zu viele Kinder, und der Kampf begann.

* * *

Kingsley hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Angst ausgestanden. 

Schon als Rekrut hatte er sich als beherrschter Duellzauberer mit Überblick ausgezeichnet, der auch bei schnellen Ausweichapparationen nicht die Nerven verlor, seine Zauber stets unter Kontrolle hielt und seine Kämpfe gewann, weil er zwischen den Angriffen immer Zeit zu denken fand. Aber davon war an diesem Tag nichts zu spüren. In dem Moment, in dem sie den Raum stürmten, war alles nur noch ein Chaos aus Todessern, einer verrückter als der andere, schreienden Kindern, und Sirius irgendwo mittendrin.

Eine eiserne Entschlossenheit ergriff Kingsley, die er nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Anstatt sich vorsichtig als Rückendeckung hinten zu halten und die Lage zu überschauen wie normalerweise, war er mitten im Getümmel und nahm es mit zwei der vermummten Gestalten auf. Er erhaschte Blicke auf Sirius im Kampf mit Dolohow, fließende Übergänge, tänzerische Schritte, und das zog ihm das Herz zusammen, aber sie mussten hier _weg_, Potter musste in Sicherheit gebracht werden und Sirius hier _raus_, und Gott, wenn Scrimgeour Sirius hier sah...

Aber als er sich wieder umsah, war Dolohow am Boden und Sirius stieß Harry aus dem Weg eines Fluchs, und Kingsley wurde ruhig. Es war Unsinn, sich jetzt auf Sirius zu konzentrieren, Sirius war ein Profi, wurde hier dringend gebraucht und wusste, was er tat. Er lief kein größeres Risiko als jeder andere hier, und es war seine Entscheidung, es einzugehen oder nicht, nicht Kingsleys. Sirius im Kampf - das war, wo er hingehörte.

Ein Lähmfluch, und Kingsleys Gegner, der pockennarbige Rockwood stolperte und fiel - das Knallen einer Tür gegen die Wand - Kingsley fuhr herum. Albus Dumbledore stand im Eingang, und er sah sich suchend um...

Nur ein Paar kämpfte noch, aber weder Sirius, noch Lestrange schienen sich dessen gewahr zu sein, und es war eine Sache von Sekunden, nicht genug Zeit um zu reagieren, als es geschah.

Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab, als der Stoßfluch Sirius traf, als er zurücktaumelte.

_Wie ein Tänzer_, dachte Kingsley unwillkürlich. _Wie der Treiber, der in Hogwarts auf dem Besen gezaubert hat. Wie der Auror, der gefeiert wurde. _

Phineas Nigellus' Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wider: _So viel vergeudetes Talent. _

Kingsley rannte los.

Er kam von der Seite - konnte Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen -, aber es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er fiel - und Kingsley kam zu spät. Sirius' Körper neigte sich in einem anmutigen Bogen. Einen letzten Moment lang war er noch einmal ganz Grazie, wie in einem Gemälde, wie an diesem Tag an der Küste...

Und dann rauschte der Vorhang. Kingsley war auf wenige Meter herangekommen, bevor er schlitternd abbremste, und er hörte hinter dem Torbogen das Wispern der Toten. Sirius war weg.

In atemlosen Entsetzen starrte Kingsley den Bogen an, und da war kein Moment des Unglaubens, kein Moment des Nichtverstehens, nur die sofortige Sicherheit, dass der Mann, den er liebte, im einen Moment da gewesen war und jetzt nicht.

Fort - für immer - tot.

Lestrange lachte schrill.

Kingsleys Zauberstab kam wieder hoch.

* * *

Einige Tage nach dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung erschien die Benachrichtigung über Sirius Blacks Freispruch in einer Randnotiz in der Zeitung. Sie spielten es zu etwas Unwichtigem herunter - etwas, das jetzt auch egal war, denn der Mann war ja tot. Sirius' Rolle im Ministeriumskampf hatte Scrimgeour endgültig davon überzeugt, dass irgendetwas in diesem Fall furchtbar falsch gelaufen sein musste, und er hatte den Fall persönlich vor den Gamot gebracht. Er schüttelte zum Thema von Kingsleys Beförderung bedauernd den Kopf und versetzte ihn in den Muggel-Schutzdienst, um Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen, bevor er ging und sich Unterstützung für den Wahlkampf suchte. 

Am selben Tag kam der Orden des Phönix zum letzten Mal im Hauptquartier zusammen. In seinem Testament vermachte Sirius seinem Patensohn den Grimmauldplatz und all sein Gold.

„Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass die Kontrolle über das Haus an Harry übergeht anstatt in die Hände eines leiblichen Erben", hatte Dumbledore gesagt. „Es ist sicherer, das Hauptquartier aufzugeben."

„Wenn Sirius nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass...", fuhr Kingsley auf, aber Lupin hielt ihn zurück, und es war, als raube ihm die kraftlose Hand auf der Schulter seine eigene Kraft.

Sie erhoben sich zu einem Toast und sprachen davon, ein wie treuer Kamerad, ein wie ergebener Patenonkel Sirius Black gewesen sei, der das ganze letzte Jahr seines Lebens in den Dienst des Ordens gestellt hatte und für ihn und Harry Potter gestorben war. Er sei Befehlen manchmal nicht gefolgt, aber immer nur aus Sorge um Harry. Er habe schon im ersten Krieg für sie gekämpft.

Das waren leere Worte, dachte Kingsley, der sein Glas mit roten Augen hob. Das waren wieder die Worte von Leuten, die sich wie gute Menschen fühlen wollten, ohne etwas dafür zu tun - die sich immer noch gerne sagten, dass die Welt ein fairer Ort war, die sich vielleicht insgeheim dachten, dass es wenigstens nicht schlecht war, dieses Problem endlich loszusein. Oder vielleicht wussten sie einfach nicht, wovon sie sprachen. Vielleicht hatten sie Sirius überhaupt nicht gekannt.

Sie hätten sagen sollen, dass Sirius Black ein leidenschaftlicher, stolzer Mann gewesen war, der erste, der aus Askaban geflohen war, der erste Gryffindor unter den Blacks, der beste Schüler Alastor Moodys. Sie hätten ihn den mächtigen, gefährlichen Zauberer und Duellanten nennen sollen, der er immer noch gewesen war, seinem Ideal ergeben und treu bis in den Tod.

Er war stur gewesen und entschlossen. Er hatte den Jungen seines besten Freunds adoptiert, als sei er sein eigener Sohn, obwohl er ihn zwölf Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte. Er hatte fieses Zaubererpoker gespielt und als Siebzehnjähriger das Quidditchfeld verzaubert, so dass ein elfjähriger Kingsley zu ihm aufsah und den Anblick nie vergaß. Er hatte darunter gelitten, nicht nützlicher zu sein, und nie verstanden, dass er seinen Freunden nützte, einfach weil er existierte. Er hatte den Grimmauldplatz gehasst. Er hatte Verstecke gehasst. Er hätte sich nie versteckt, außer um andere zu schützen und sich etwas zu beweisen.

„Er war schwul", sagte Kingsley abrupt.

Absolutes Schweigen kehrte am Tisch ein.

Alle Augen wandten sich zu ihm um. Severus Snape öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn verständnislos.

„Schwul", wiederholte Kingsley. „Homosexuell. Eine Tucke. Und wenn damit jemand ein Problem gehabt hätte, hätte er sich über die Herausforderung gefreut."

Durchdringende Stille.

Molly quiekte unterdrückt.

Lupins Glas klirrte leise auf, als er es hob. „Als er fünfzehn war, ist Sirius für mich ein Animagus geworden", sagte er fest und bleich, als hätte Kingsley nichts Ungewöhnliches gesagt. „Er hatte keine Geduld für Arithmantik. Er hat Irrwichte nicht ausgetrieben, sondern als Haustiere behalten. Sein Spitzname war Tatze."

Dung Fletcher prostete offen. „Er hat mehr Feuerwhiskey vertragen als ich."

Es hatte niemals anders enden können, dachte Kingsley. In einem Kampf für die, die Sirius liebte, mit Glorie und einer Explosion, die niemand je vergaß. _Er hätte gehasst zu gehen, bevor ich ihn ein einziges Mal so sehen konnte wie an diesem letzten Tag._ Kingsley selbst hätte gehasst ihn gehen zu lassen, bevor er ihn ein einziges Mal so sah.

Als stolzer Mann mit Ehre, der immer noch ganz war und immer noch frei - frei zu tun, was auch immer er wollte.

* * *

Als sie im Januar von der Küste Askabans in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt waren, war Kingsley erleichtert gewesen, dass niemand sie vermisst hatte - und egal, wie viele finstere Blicke Phineas Nigellus ihm zuwarf, das Portrait schien Albus Dumbledore kein Sterbenswörtchen über ihren Ausflug verraten zu haben. 

Sirius blieb für den Rest des Abends ungewöhnlich still und ließ sich auf Kingsleys Aufforderung hin widerstandslos auf seinem Bett nieder. Kingsley hinterließ Lupin eine Notiz über ihren Verbleib, da er sie so früh am Abend vermissen würde, zog sich aus und glitt zu Sirius unter die Decke.

„Es ist merkwürdig", sagte Sirius nach einem Moment und sah an die Decke.

Kingsley drehte den Kopf. „Was ist merkwürdig?"

„Auf Askaban war es immer windig, selbst im Sommer", erwiderte Sirius. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber irgendwie vermisse ich den Wind."

Kingsley schauderte. Wortlos zog er den Mann an sich. Sirius schlief aus offensichtlichen Gründen meistens nackt, wenn Kingsley über Nacht blieb, aber heute hatte er diese unmögliche Zaubererversion eines Schlafanzugs ausgepackt - warm und baumwollkratzig, es fehlte nur die Schlafmütze. Vielleicht war er immer noch erkältet, und ihm war kalt. Kingsley hoffte, dass es das war; er glaubte nicht, dass er mit etwas Furchtbarem wie einer Ähnlichkeit zu den Sträflingsroben umgehen könnte.

Er lag hinter Sirius, die Hand um seine Taille. Der andere atmete ruhig und regte sich nicht. „Ich nehme an, es ist ganz normal", sprach Sirius nach einem Moment weiter. „Immerhin war ich zwölf Jahre lang da. Länger als in Hogwarts. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Manchmal wache ich immer noch morgens auf und warte auf die Wachwechsel."

Er drehte sich, bis er wieder auf dem Rücken lag und an die Decke sehen konnte. Kingsley presste die Lippen auf seine Schulter; er spürte, dass er etwas zitterte. Sirius' Inneres war ihm immer ein bisschen ein Rätsel gewesen, und gerade befürchtete er, dass es ein sehr dunkles sein könnte.

„He." Sirius hatte es bemerkt. Sein Blick huschte in Kingsleys Richtung. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, ich bin wieder in Ordnung." Er griff nach Kingsleys Hand. Kingsley verhakte seinen Zeigefinger mit Sirius', eine flüchtige Geste, die sich in den letzten Wochen zu etwas entwickelt hatte, das wiederkehrte.

„Ich sollte derjenige sein, der dich tröstet, nicht andersherum", beschwerte Kingsley sich flüsternd.

Sirius lächelte schwach. „Nur dass ich nicht getröstet werden muss, Shacklebolt. Vorhin vermutlich schon, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Weißt du..." Er zögerte. „Askaban wird irgendwie für immer da sein, oder nicht? Es wird nie verschwinden. Also sollte ich vielleicht nicht mehr versuchen, es zu vertreiben... verdammt, ich bin nicht gut mit diesem Zeug." Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Kingsley Hand und sprach heftiger weiter. „Ich meine, ich dachte, Askaban ist kein Teil von mir, ich wollte da nicht sein, sie haben mich gezwungen. Aber jetzt ist es da und es geht nicht weg, also... - also scheiß drauf. Es geht nicht weg. Es gehört jetzt dazu, also finde ich mich besser damit ab.

Immerhin hat es schon mal dazu geführt, dass du jetzt hier bist", fügte er mit gezwungenem Humor hinzu.

„Du wärst sonst mein Boss", stimmte Kingsley zu. „Und ich schlafe nicht mit Auroren."

„Du hast ja auch einen hundsmiserablen Geschmack."

„Japp."

Sirius versetzte ihm einen halbherzigen Stoß gegen die Schulter, und Kingsley lachte leise auf.

„Komm her", sagte er und zog Sirius zum zweiten Mal näher, aber diesmal ihm zugewandt, und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie waren erst seit so kurzer Zeit ein Paar, aber es fühlte sich nach allem, was in der Zeit passiert war, viel länger an. Zeit zählte auch nicht, vor allem nicht im Krieg. Es fühlte sich an, als könnte es eine ganze Weile lang halten. Das war, wie jede Beziehung und insbesondere ihre, ein Risiko, aber seit Neustem fühlte Kingsley sich mit Risiken sehr wohl.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er, und Sirius stieß ein abgehacktes Lachen aus.

„Muss ich es zurücksagen? Schon wieder?"

Kingsley verdrehte die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des anderen. „Nein, du Idiot."

„Na, aber trotzdem." Sirius legte den Kopf auf das Kissen zurück. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und so weiter."

Es war irgendwie furchtbar romantisch, fand Kingsley, indem es rein gar nicht romantisch war. Allerdings war er viel zu müde für philosophische Gedanken, und Sirius schloss auch bereits die Augen, ihre Körper noch ineinander verschränkt und angenehm warm.

Auch Kingsley schloss die Augen und schlief schon bald ein, völlig zufrieden mit dem Wissen, dass sein Freund noch immer da sein würde, wenn er sie öffnete.

Er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder Risiken eingehen würde, ohne an Sirius zu denken.

Vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht.

* * *

**Werbung**

Wenn ihr euch dafür interessiert, mehr romantische Geschichten von mir zu lesen, habe ich gute Neuigkeiten. Unter dem Account „Die Rumtreiberinnen", den ihr in meinen Favoriten findet, werden bald eine Reihe großartiger Geschichten von einer Reihe großartiger Fanfic-Autoren hochgeladen, darunter (ich bin so frei ;-)) ich. Ich habe mich an einigen für mich sehr neuen und ungewohnten Charakteren und Pairings versucht, darunter George/Alicia, Lily/Arthur (doch, echt ;-)) und zwei Überraschungspairings mit Oliver Wood. Haltet Ausschau nach „Liebst du ihn noch?", „Ceteris Paribus", „Das Wood-Manöver" und „Andersherum". Außerdem wird dort unter anderem ein Remix meines OS „Ihr anderer Sohn" von der phantastischen KitKat2006 veröffentlicht, den ich euch wärmstens ans Herz lege. Er heißt "Seine andere Familie".

Zusätzlich geht in meinem eigenen Account in Kürze ein Kingsley/Sirius One-Shot namens „Zwischenlandung" online.

Zum Abschied noch mal lieben Dank und einen großen Knuddler an alle Leser. Ich verneige mich und zeige dabei unauffällig auf den Review-Button ;-).


End file.
